


The Calm Before The Storm

by Geishaaa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Toshiro, Omega Verse, Smut, alpha yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishaaa/pseuds/Geishaaa
Summary: It wasn't easy dating the richest twenty-two year old in America. Especially when they were yet to disclose their secondary genders, were growing hornier by the minute, and a hurricane level storm was brewing over New York City....“What’s so funny?” Yukio raised an eyebrow at Toshiro as he sipped his own champagne.“My life,” Toshiro answered, grinning. “How did I go from living on the streets in a cardboard box to sitting in the penthouse bathtub of New York’s grandest hotel with the most gorgeous man in existence feeding me strawberries and champagne? How did I get so lucky?”Yukio chuckled, “I think I’m the lucky one, just look at you.”
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Seireitei Server Birthday Gift Exchange 2020, YukiShiro Ship Week and Archive





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reijin_Hakumei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/gifts).



> For the Seireitei Server Gift Exchange, for the lovely Nova (Reijin_Hakumei)!
> 
> I've been promising you this fic for a while now Nova-bean, so I hope you like it <3  
> You have no idea how much you have re-inspired my love for this pairing~

Toshiro was mindlessly polishing a wine glass while he stared through the windows at the ominous black clouds approaching; New York City was about to get hit hard by a severe electrical storm that had already been dubbed ‘Storm Hyorinmaru’. The rain was already lashing against the windows as it was and the thunder was only just drowned out by the music and chatter of the hotel’s main bar. Still those clouds looked downright deadly.

The Omega sighed and hung the glass upside down on the rack above his head before picking up the next. He only had a few minutes left of his shift and then he would have to brave the storm and packed subway to get from Manhattan to Brooklyn. He sincerely hoped his town house would hold up during the storm which was predicted to last as long as a week; hopefully his roommates, Rangiku and Momo, had gotten more buckets since the hole in the bathroom roof was leaking more ferociously this morning and a new hole had been discovered dangerously close to their TV and all its electrical cords. The storm would surely puncture a few more holes in their barely standing unit.

“Apparently the city is going into lockdown tonight,” his co-worker, Ichigo, murmured beside him. “It’s pretty scary.”

And it was. Toshiro nodded along with Ichigo’s words but his eyes remained glued to the windows; he _hated_ storms. The lightning, the thunder that followed… it put him on edge, to say the least. He’d spent too many nights on the streets during storms as a young teenager, and it brought back memories he’d rather forget.

“I’m glad I’m staying here with Renji this week,” Ichigo chuckled. “How are you going to get home, Toshiro? Aren’t you all the way in Brooklyn?”

“He is staying with me,” a familiar and smooth voice announced from the other end of the bar.

Toshiro and Ichigo spun quickly to face the voice; Yukio Hans, the youngest billionaire in the U.S. and the owner of the largest hotel group in the world, stood on the opposite side of the bar. His blond hair was combed off his face as it usually was during the working day, and he wore what looked to be a very expensive navy suit, waistcoat included. His smile was equal parts cheeky and charming, and the mischievous twinkle in his emerald green eyes was as playful as ever. Yukio was their boss, friend, and in Toshiro’s case, _boyfriend_. How did a poor, former-street kid like Toshiro manage to bag his boss, the billionaire and People Magazine’s ‘Sexist Man Alive 2019’? Well, he still wasn’t sure how that had happened, to be honest.

“Hey Gorgeous,” Yukio cooed, leaning across the bar. “I missed you today.”

“I brought you lunch three hours ago…” Toshiro felt himself blush; he loved Yukio’s affection in private, but in the middle of the hotel bar and both of their workplaces, it was a little inappropriate.

The blond didn’t seem perturbed about it, leaning further over the bar, reaching for Toshiro and pulling him closer.

“It’s been a long three hours, Baby,” Yukio whined. “Full of boring meetings and no kissing.”

Toshiro didn’t get to splutter out a response before lips were crashing down on his and a strong arm was wrapping around his waist and pulling him up onto the bar like he weighed nothing. He quickly wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck to steady himself. Yukio took his surprise as an opportunity to further the kiss and Toshiro soon felt a tongue slipping in his mouth. The white haired man’s mind completely shut down and he melted into the kiss instantly. Yukio climbed on to the bar beside him, not breaking the kiss once and Toshiro felt like goo when his boyfriend’s two firm arms tightened around his middle.

Their relationship was still rather new, only six months old, and they hadn’t had sex yet, so each kiss between them had become increasingly more desperate and passionate, to the point Toshiro was sure they were going to end up fucking right there on the bar, or somewhere as equally public.

“Ahem,” Ichigo cleared his throat loudly to remind them where they were. “Get a room, you two. Byakuya looks like he’s going to have a stroke.”

At the mention of his manager’s name, Toshiro came to his senses abruptly, breaking the kiss and sliding back over the bar, his cheeks on fire and lungs breathless. He picked back up his polishing cloth and the nearest clean glass and began polishing furiously, not glancing up at either male.

Ichigo chuckled but it was cut off quickly, and a small peak up at his boyfriend told Toshiro that Yukio was glaring at the strawberry bartender. Apparently getting the hint, Ichigo seemed to shuffle away onto the restaurant floor to clear some tables.

“Hey, I’m sorry, Toshiro,” Yukio murmured softly, still sitting on the bar. “I really did miss you today. Dropping off lunch into my office isn’t much of a date, you know?”

Toshiro sighed, “I know. I… I missed you too.”

Dating the richest twenty-two year old in America wasn’t easy; he owned hundreds of hotels internationally and was in meetings for most of the day and evening to accommodate most time zones. Toshiro himself had nothing to do when he wasn’t working the bar or restaurant except read or see Yukio, so he spent a lot of time missing the cheeky blond. He wished they had more time together but at the same time, he knew how important Yukio’s late-parents’ business was to him and Toshiro certainly didn’t want to distract him from that.

It was now Yukio’s turn to sigh. He swung his legs over the bar so that he was sitting on the edge of the bartender side and caught Toshiro’s hand, pulling him close to stand between his knees. He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Toshiro closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yukio’s waist while a hand settled in his hair.

Yukio smelled like soap. Toshiro knew he did too, as did many others. It was the smell of someone masking their natural scent – the general give away of one’s secondary gender. Toshiro, the little Omega he was, used scent-supressing soap for safety reasons, as well as scent-blocking patches over his scent glands – he’d experienced firsthand what happens when an Omega doesn’t supress their scent, especially as a heat approaches. He hated being an Omega for that reason – he hated being prey to Alphas. He’d been taking suppressant medication for years now and never told anyone about his secondary gender, hoping most would assume he was just a smaller than average Beta with no enticing qualities. He hadn’t even told Yukio yet.

To be fair, Yukio had wanted to keep his secondary gender a secret too and they’d made an unspoken agreement not to ask nor tell until they deemed it necessary. It made Toshiro wonder what Yukio could be. His first guess had been Alpha; Yukio, while not terribly tall or big in stature, was a born leader, protective of his friends and family, and strong beyond his physical size. Alphas, however, didn’t normally mask their scent like Yukio did. Alphas were proud, the highest on the hierarchy – they had no need to hide who they were. Toshiro didn’t believe he was another Omega, either; even with all the suppressants in the world, the white haired male generally could tell another Omega when he saw one. It was like all Omegas had some sort of instinctive connection; maybe it was from generations of having to protect each other from rogue Alphas?

The logical conclusion was that Yukio was a Beta. Betas often supressed for a multitude of reasons. Some thought their secondary gender was boring and unattractive, hiding their scents so partners could ‘fall in love with them for them, not their gender’. Some did it to pretend they were Alphas, believing that it would move them up in the world. Others did it to pretend they were Omegas, something which Toshiro couldn’t understand having spent the best part of his teens and early adulthood trying to hide it. Many celebrities and business people hid their secondary genders too to avoid stereotyping and negative press so perhaps that’s why Yukio masked his scent?

Bringing Toshiro back to reality, Yukio hooked a finger under his chin, tilting Toshiro’s head back and leaning down to kiss his lips gently.

“If Byakuya looks over and we’re kissing again, I’m definitely getting fired,” Toshiro mumbled, although he made no attempt to leave Yukio’s arms.

“Byakuya can’t fire you without my permission,” Yukio grinned. “He might be your manager but I’m both of your bosses and you’re not going anywhere.”

Toshiro rolled his eyes and stepped away from the blond.

“Well I have three minutes of my shift left,” Toshiro smiled. “What will it be, Handsome? Salted caramel espresso martini?”

Yukio chuckled, “You know me too well, gorgeous.”

Toshiro grinned and went about making his boyfriend his favourite cocktail. It had been how they’d met; Toshiro had been working at the Hans Hotel Manhattan for a few weeks, his only encounters with the young billionaire had been brief and usually involved Toshiro placing food or drinks in front of him at his lunch meetings. The only words passed between them had been ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re welcome, Mr Hans’ until one afternoon when the blond had come to the bar, collapsing tiredly onto a bar stool. Toshiro had been the only staff there at the time and almost had a panic attack before nervously asking the billionaire and hotel owner if he could get him anything.

He still remembered how Yukio had looked up at him, exhausted emerald eyes meeting anxious teal for the first time.

_“What is your specialty cocktail?”_

_“Oh I-I don’t really have one,” Toshiro had stammered, “but I can make everything on the menu.”_

_“I don’t want something on the menu,” Yukio had muttered, raising a challenging eyebrow. “The menu is older than I am. I want something new, something exciting.”_

_Toshiro had swallowed nervously; he didn’t like being put on the spot like that. He didn’t know what the young billionaire’s taste preferences were and he didn’t want to risk making him something he didn’t like. Could he get fired for that? He didn’t know but he needed this job to afford his rent and food._

_The blond sighed, seemingly taking pity on him, “Just a shot of Kahlua and vodka on the rocks then, I need a double hit of coffee and alcohol.”_

_The blond had sunk down, his head resting on folded arms across the bar. He might have looked very drunk to some, but any of the staff would know he was just overworked and completely exhausted. Toshiro stared at the man; it was hard to accept that they were almost the same age, Toshiro being about a year younger. Yukio had so much responsibility on his shoulders and the recent death of his parents hanging over him. The young Omega felt something protective stir in his stomach, maybe there was something he could do to put a smile on his boss’ face._

_Yukio didn’t look up once in the few minutes it took Toshiro to make the cocktail and the white haired male was starting to think the blond had fallen asleep right there at the bar, but as he placed the drink on a coaster in front of the hotel owner, the man stirred and looked up. Surprise flickered over his face as he looked at the cocktail and then back at Toshiro._

_“It’s uh, a salted caramel espresso martini,” Toshiro mumbled. “It’s a relatively new take on a classic drink, and it’s not on the menu.”_

_Yukio’s mouth seemed to twitch into a rather sly grin as he picked up the drink and took a sip, his eyes never leaving Toshiro’s own. Beats of silence passed as Yukio continued to silently sip the drink and Toshiro thought he might pass out from a lack of breathing if his boss didn’t say something soon._

_“This is…incredible,” Yukio smiled at last. “Seriously, it’s magic in a glass... better than sex even.”_

_Toshiro’s eyes widened and he blushed hard._

_“Okay, maybe not as good as sex but a close second,” Yukio winked, his grin widening further as he continued sipping on the drink. “Maybe I should add it to the menu.”_

_“It would taste better with a shot of real coffee as well as the Kahlua,” Toshiro murmured, “but we haven’t got a coffee machine in the bar.”_

_Yukio laughed and Toshiro revelled in the beautiful sound._

_“Well, luckily I know how to make things happen around here,” Yukio grinned before draining the rest of his cocktail, “and I think I would like to try it with real coffee.”_

_The white haired Omega nodded dumbly, not even sure how he managed to have such a conversation with his boss, the twenty two year old billionaire and recent winner of People Magazine’s Sexiest Man Alive._

_“I think we found your speciality…” Yukio continued, his smile bright and almost cheeky as he squinted at the bartender’s name tag, “…Toshiro.”_

* * *

Toshiro collected his staff I.D., phone and wallet before closing his locker door. His shift had finally come to an end and he’d changed out of the hotel uniform. He shrugged on his coat and prepared to venture out into the near-hurricane weather; he knew he was going to be saturated by the time he got home and his only hope was that the heating system would work tonight (sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t; neither of his roommates knew why and nobody could afford to get a repair guy out to look at it), otherwise he was going to be in for a cold night.

It was strange walking through the lobby that evening; the music was soft and pleasant and the reception staff seemed extra calm, but Toshiro was walking straight ahead towards the main entrance to the hotel and he could see the rain hammering against the class doors and full length windows. Wind was blowing the rain almost completely sideways and pieces of trash flew along the pavement like Harry Potter had screamed ‘accio’ at them. Even the doorman was no longer standing at his post since nobody was stupid enough to be leaving the hotel. Well, nobody but Toshiro.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yukio’s voice caught Toshiro by surprise and instantly a firm chest was pressed against his back and arms wound around his waist, hugging him from behind.

“Home?” Toshiro frowned, twisting to look at his boyfriend.

Yukio laughed, pressing a kiss to the Omega’s neck and dangerously close to his cover scent gland.

“Good one, Gorgeous,” Yukio kissed further down and along Toshiro’s shoulder. “It’s practically a hurricane out there, what are you gonna do? Paddle home?”

Toshiro huffed lightly, “I was going to take the subway like usual.”

Yukio frowned and released his grip enough to spin the white haired male to face him. Emerald pierced teal and Toshiro found himself feeling very small under his boyfriend’s scrutinising gaze.

“You can’t be serious, Babe,” Yukio raised an eyebrow and gestured to the windows. “Look at the rain. You can’t travel seventy blocks in this weather.”

Toshiro knew it was a dangerous mission; there even appeared to be some light flash flooding on the roads, so no taxis would dare drive tonight and NYC taxi drivers were pretty tough.

“Toshiro, it’s too dangerous out there, the whole city is under lockdown,” Yukio spoke gently, his eyes softening and his thumb rubbing small circles on Toshiro’s hipbone. “The power is out across the city, the subway is closed. The hotel is running on a backup generator. You’re safe here, stay with me.”

The white haired male sighed and closed his eyes as Yukio pulled him in for a hug. He wanted to stay with the blond so badly; of course he had stayed in the penthouse before but they’d always been perfectly innocent sleep overs. Now, with how close they were to having sex, there was much more pressure and having sex meant revealing secondary genders. More than that, Toshiro needed to take his suppressant medication every night and the pills were currently residing his underwear drawer… in Brooklyn. If he stayed here during the week-long storm, he’d miss several dosages and be in heat in a matter of days.

“I don’t have any clothes or any of my things,” Toshiro offered rather lamely.

“You can wear my clothes,” Yukio solved quickly, “and we have plenty of spare toothbrushes and other toiletries.”

Toshiro grimaced; he wasn’t worried about clothes or toiletries, he wasn’t even worried about his soap or scent-blocking gland patches, as the hotel would have plenty of that. What he needed was drugs; strong, suppressant type pharmaceuticals to keep his body in line. He could get away with maybe missing one dosage tonight but come tomorrow night, his body will think he’s off the drugs and will try desperately to make up for lost time. Toshiro expected that his heat would hit in under a week if he went off suppressants now, and a week was exactly how long this insane weather was supposed to last. He might scrape by and be able to run away to an Omega hostel in time but it was a big risk, especially if he went into heat in a hotel where numerous Alphas were likely to be staying.

Toshiro did remember Yukio once telling him how the hotel was required by law to keep scent blockers on the doors and windows, as well as strong security systems on each room door, just in case an Omega did accidently go into heat, or an Alpha into a rut. If worse came to worse, he could beg Yukio to give him his own room for a few nights and perhaps make it through his heat undisturbed. It was another pretty heavy risk.

“Please, Toshiro,” Yukio murmured above him, squeezing his hold gently. “I know you get a little anxious when there’s a storm, so come up to the penthouse with me. You can have a nice bath and then we can sit in Pokémon onesies and have a Lord of the Rings marathon with hot chocolate.”

 _Yukio was way too good to him_ , Toshiro frowned.

“We don’t have to have sex, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Yukio lowered his voice further. “I just want you to be safe and warm, and I want to spend time with you.”

_Way too good._

“Okay,” Toshiro agreed softly, before he’d even consciously made the decision. He was scared of going into heat but he couldn’t say no to his caring boyfriend.

“Okay?” Yukio repeated excitedly, pulling far enough back to look down at Toshiro with his beautiful green eyes.

“Okay,” Toshiro agreed, smiling although a nervous weight was settling in his stomach; he just prayed the storm would be over before his heat hit.

* * *

Yukio had ushered him up to the penthouse before Toshiro could even glance back at the storm and possibly consider making a run for it. Again, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend a week with his boyfriend; if he had his pills, he would be more than happy to ride out the storm at the hotel.

As promised, Yukio set off excitedly to run him a bath, calling over his shoulder for Toshiro to make himself at home and settle in. It was left unsaid whether Toshiro would take one of the spare bedrooms or just sleep in his boyfriend’s bed. They’d shared his bed previously, so Toshiro assumed Yukio would want to do it again and in all honestly, Toshiro was going to definitely need Yukio by his side tonight if there was any chance of him sleeping through the storm.

Nodding decidedly, Toshiro opened the door to Yukio’s bedroom and entered. The room always managed to surprise Toshiro with how grand it looked every time he saw it – the whole penthouse was grand and was easily five times the size of any building Toshiro had ever lived in. The Omega placed his keys, staff I.D., wallet and phone on the bedside table. Also on the nightstand was a small picture frame that hadn’t been there the last time Toshiro had stayed the night. He picked it up and felt his lips stretch into a wide smile; the photo was of him and Yukio from their first official date.

_“What do you mean you’ve never been to the top of the Empire State building?” Yukio had gasped dramatically as he sat at the bar, “I thought you said you grew up in this city?”_

_Yukio had been coming to the bar a lot lately, and it wasn’t always to order an espresso martini. Sometimes he just sat there talking to Toshiro with nothing but a glass of water and some paperwork, claiming he needed a ‘change of scenery’ from his grand office. Toshiro didn’t mind; he had a big crush on the hotel owner and honestly, conversations with Yukio made his shift go much faster._

_“Well yes,” Toshiro grimaced as he wiped the bar around Yukio, “But I lived on the streets, I didn’t have family or money, so I never did the touristy things.”_

_“You were homeless?” Yukio’s voice could have cut rock._

_Toshiro glanced up at the young man and stilled; he hadn’t meant to tell Yukio about his former living situation but it had slipped out naturally – Yukio just put him at ease and Toshiro hadn’t thought to lie but now he was thinking that he probably should have. What young billionaire would want to befriend a lowly street kid from Brooklyn? Of course, Toshiro had made enough money to move into a share house now, but his bedroom was the size of the interior of the back of Yukio’s limo and far less luxurious. Yukio wouldn’t be caught dead in Brooklyn, let alone in Toshiro’s rat infested, hot water-less, no Wi-Fi townhouse on a bad block._

_“Uhh… yes,” Toshiro cringed, embarrassed by his third-class upbringing around one of NYC’s elite._

_Yukio seemed to stare at him for a long time, a deep frown on his face. His hair was swept off his face today so Toshiro was being scrutinised by both emerald eyes. The little Omega shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of something to do or say to make the situation less awkward. He hoped he wasn’t about to get fired; The Hans Hotel Manhattan was a five-star hotel and Toshiro was sure the board wouldn’t want a homeless brat lowering the standards from the bar._

_Suddenly Yukio moved, looking down and flickering through his paperwork until he pulled out what Toshiro recognised as the hospitality roster, AKA his roster._

_“You’ve got next Saturday off,” Yukio murmured, his eyes flickering up to meet Toshiro’s. “I would like to take you on a date, if it’s okay with you?”_

_“A date?” Toshiro asked incredulously – that was the last response he was expecting. “But I’m-I’m poor and, and... low class and-”_

_“Gorgeous?” Yukio supplied. “Smart? Kind? Adorable?”_

_Toshiro felt his throat dry up, his mouth gape and his cheeks flush bright red._

_“Even cuter when you blush?” Yukio continued, his mouth twisting into a grin. “Look Toshiro, I like you a lot. I specifically come to the bar to talk to you; I carry the roster so I can see when you’re working and where in the hotel you’ll be.”_

_Toshiro stared, brain activity ceased and his heart flat-lining. If a customer came up to the bar right now, he wouldn’t have been able to serve them._

_“So can I take you on a date next weekend?” Yukio prompted, reaching over and poking Toshiro with the back end of his pen._

_The Omega’s tongue felt like sand paper in his mouth and his jaw opened to speak but no words came out. He literally thought he was going to have a stroke, or maybe he was about to faint? He certainly felt dizzy._

_Grabbing the edge of the bar to stabilise himself, Toshiro found the will nod and breath out a strained and husky ‘yes’._

They had gone on that date and it was the best day of Toshiro’s life. Yukio had set out to give him the ‘proper New York City experience’, starting with a visit to the Central Park Zoo, followed by visit to the Statue of Liberty and culminating in a trip to the top of the Empire State Building, where they had shared their first kiss.

The photo Yukio was now keeping on his nightstand was taken just afterwards by another tourist. They were wearing ‘I love NY’ shirts with Lady Liberty crowns on their heads. Yukio’s arms were wrapped around Toshiro’s waist and the blond was pressing a chaste kiss to Toshiro’s bright red cheek. The young Omega had been blushing furiously but his smile was more genuine than it ever had been before. Toshiro grinned down at the picture; it perfectly summed up their first date and was the beginning of the happiest time in Toshiro’s life.

Toshiro gently put the frame back down and turned towards the walk in the robe (also bigger than his bedroom) before shrugging off his coat and hanging it in one of the closets. Bright colours caught the corner of his eye and Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he spotted three familiar designs. So, Yukio had really gotten them Pokémon onesies.

“I couldn’t decide which one would suit you most,” Yukio’s voice called and Toshiro looked over to see him leaning against the walk in’s door frame, “So I bought Pikachu, Squirtle and Charmander. Which one do you want to wear?”

Toshiro grinned, “Are you going to make inappropriate jokes if I pick Squirtle?”

“Several,” Yukio smirked.

“Charmander it is then,” Toshiro chuckled, taking the little dragon onesie off the rack before picking up yellow one as well, “and you have to wear Pikachu.”

“So no one will be squirting tonight?” Yukio pouted playfully

Toshiro laughed and sent his boyfriend a wink. It was all he could really do to play it cool without providing an actual answer.

He wanted to have sex with Yukio, he really did and he honestly wasn’t sure what was stopping him. If he had his suppressants with him, he’d probably be very excited to do it that very night, but he was now a little on edge knowing he would be going to heat very soon. He hadn’t even missed his dosage yet but it was knowing that he was going to miss it and then every dosage after that until the storm passed that was making him so anxious. He was getting back into the same mind frame he was in just after he was attacked; he felt vulnerable, intimidated and insecure. Yukio was the greatest person in Toshiro’s life, there was no reason why he should feel scared, but he was.

He wasn’t necessary scared of Yukio, even if the blond did turn out to be an Alpha. It was more the fear of the hundreds of other Alphas staying on the floors below; one sniff of an Omega in heat and more than half would come running, and many wouldn’t take no for an answer – and if they went into a rut, they might not even be able to.

Yukio seemed to notice some of his hesitation, however, and came forward to press a comforting kiss on the small Omega’s hand.

“Come on,” Yukio murmured. “Let’s get you into that bath.”

The blond billionaire ushered Toshiro into the bathroom and the bartender gasped at the sight. Yukio had dimmed the lights right down and littered the room with candles, the bath was full of bubbles, two champagne flutes sat on the rim accompanied by a bottle of the most expensive champagne on the hotel’s wine list and Michael Bublé’s calming voice drifted out of speakers Toshiro didn’t even know were in the bathroom.

“This is beautiful,” Toshiro breathed.

“Like you,” Yukio murmured, his arms coming around Toshiro’s waist again. “I can leave you in peace if you’d like, or I can sit on the edge of the tub and we can talk? I won’t see anything with all the bubbles…”

Toshiro chuckled, “You’ve already seen me naked, you might as well stay.”

And he had seen him naked; Toshiro had also seen Yukio naked at the same time although he couldn’t remember it in the slightest. It had been about a month ago when he’d gotten a viral flu which had progressed into pneumonia when he had refused to take time off work to rest. Toshiro had been so ill that he had eventually passed out in the locker room after a particularly horrendous shift; Yukio’s worried voice calling out to him was the only thing he could recall. He’d woken up in hospital with machines all around him and Yukio asleep in a chair beside him. Toshiro was berated endlessly by his boyfriend, the doctor and several nurses for pushing himself too hard and was eventually released from the hospital into Yukio’s care. The blond refused to let him recover at his shitty Brooklyn dwelling, instead taking him to the penthouse. Toshiro had been so hopped up on medication that he could barely remember the night that followed, but Yukio had bathed him, dressed him and tucked him into bed. He did remember parts of the bath, but very little.

_Toshiro stirred; he felt warm, so warm. It was a nice change from spending the last few days feeling as cold as ice._

_“Shhh,” Yukio’s voice sounded above him. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.”_

_Opening his heavy eyes, Toshiro could see the blurry figure of his blond boyfriend above him. He couldn’t make out his surrounds but white tiles registered in his mind and later so did the fact he was sitting in a giant spa bath filled with almost too-warm water._

_Yukio’s delicate fingers dragged through Toshiro’s wet hair as he hummed a familiar tune that Toshiro couldn’t quite place in his disoriented state. Wanting to be closer to his protector, the Omega shifted, turning over and slumping against his boyfriend’s bare chest, the blond’s arms tightening around him._

It was only days later that it registered in Toshiro’s mind that they’d both been naked in the bathtub that night. It made his heart swell to know that Yukio had done all of that for him, and hadn’t taken advantage of him in his disorientated state. Of course he hadn’t; Yukio was a beautiful person, inside and out, and he’d never do something like that, especially to Toshiro. The white haired man was particularly pleased that even by seeing him naked, Yukio shouldn’t have been able to work out his secondary gender. Penis size was generally the biggest give away, especially for an Alpha, but that was usually only when they were erect; in a flaccid state, there wasn’t really much of a difference and being as sick as he was, Toshiro knew there was no way he could have got hard, even in Yukio’s naked presence.

Yukio turned towards the champagne while Toshiro got undressed. By the time the Omega was sitting in the tub, Yukio was handing him a full glass and sitting himself on the edge of the tub, a punnet of strawberries that Toshiro hadn’t noticed on the way in sitting in his lap. The blond handed him one and Toshiro chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Yukio raised an eyebrow at Toshiro as he sipped his own champagne.

“My life,” Toshiro answered, grinning. “How did I go from living on the streets in a cardboard box to sitting in the penthouse bathtub of New York’s grandest hotel with the most gorgeous man in existence feeding me strawberries and champagne? How did I get so lucky?”

Yukio chuckled, “I think I’m the lucky one, just look at you.”

Toshiro scoffed and blushed; Yukio said things like that often and the white haired man couldn’t understand what he saw in him.

“Every guy on the Upper East Side is handsome, how is ending up with a Brooklyn former-street rat even remotely lucky?” Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

“Every guy on the Upper East Side is a tool,” Yukio frowned. “All they care about is money and sex.”

“How do you know I’m not just after money and sex?” Toshiro asked, smirking a little.

“You asked me for a bookmark for Christmas,” Yukio raised an eyebrow. “In fact, you asked me for a 40 cent bookmark you saw at a charity store. It wasn’t even your star sign!”

Toshiro grinned; he hadn’t really known what star signs were since he hadn’t been to school since he was ten or come across a library book about it yet, he’d just seen a cool picture of a lion on a bookmark and thought its name was ‘Leo’. He’d since been informed that it was not the case, but Yukio had still bought it for him. Well that and a very thorough book on astrology.

“Hey that bookmark is my favourite possession,” Toshiro argued, mock offended.

“I know it is,” Yukio stressed, “That’s why I know you’re not after my money. A guy from Manhattan would ask for Cartier watch and a Maybach Landaulet.”

“A what?”

“A very expensive car,” Yukio answered. “One they wouldn’t even drive since they all have drivers.”

“You have a driver,” Toshiro pointed out, “and a limo.”

“My point is that you’re not after my money,” Yukio continued, noticeably ignoring Toshiro’s last comment, “and if you are, you’re doing a shocking job of it.”

Toshiro laughed into his champagne.

“I can assure you that I don’t care about money,” the Omega replied. “As long as I’ve got enough to keep me off the streets and a book to read, I’ll be satisfied.”

“That’s what I like about you,” Yukio murmured. “You’re so different from every guy I went to school with. They’re all in their own penthouses complaining that they won’t get to play polo at the country club this weekend and you’re ready to battle a dangerous storm to get back to your freezing cold and leaking bedroom in Brooklyn.”

Toshiro sighed; he more wanted to go back for his suppressants than anything else.

“If I can survive ten years on the streets during storms, I can make it back to my townhouse during one,” the bartender smiled sadly. “I’m just worried about the other homeless people out there tonight, especially Granny, she’s just so old.”

‘Granny’ was the old homeless lady who slept outside of Grand Central Station and collected coins which she used to buy yarn. She regularly knitted clothes for the other homeless people of the city. She had once made Toshiro a lovely green scarf that he still treasured to this day. Last winter he was able to cox her into coming spend a few nights at his new place; it was cold but at least it was dry and his mattress was marginally more comfortable than her thin blanket she normally slept on. Rangiku and Momo hadn’t minded either, thankfully.

Yukio smiled broadly, causing Toshiro to frown at the blond’s delighted reaction at his worry for an old homeless woman.

“Granny is here,” Yukio announced, clarifying his happy expression. “I invited her and the other homeless people of the city to stay at my hotels during the storm.”

“You what?” Toshiro asked, almost dropping his champagne in the tub.

“I had Riruka and her team go around the city yesterday,” Yukio explained excitedly. “We invited them to stay here free of charge. Not everyone believed her so not everyone came today, but many did. I went to see Granny myself and escorted her here in my limo. She’s lovely, by the way.”

Toshiro stared at the billionaire uncomprehendingly.

“You just… invited every homeless person in the city to stay here?” he asked, his mind not keeping up.

“Well not just here,” Yukio responded. “At my Queens and Hamptons hotels as well. I also convinced Byakuya to house some in his East Hampton manor since he is staying here during the storm.”

The blond went on to explain that since the storm had been predicted for a week so, many of the regular hotel bookings had cancelled, freeing up several rooms. With all the homeless people staying, all of his hotels were at full capacity and many were sharing rooms and sleeping on the sofas.

“I realise it’s not exactly luxurious, sharing rooms and eating basic meals,” Yukio continued, “but it’s the best I can do with so many people staying at no cost.”

Toshiro gawked; his boyfriend had just invited thousands of homeless New Yorkers to stay in his five star hotels for no money. There was no way it was at all profitable for him; sure, the company will probably get some good publicity out of it and enhance their image but only with the general public. The rich and famous that actually stayed at his hotels would probably be disgusted that such filth were allowed to sleep under the crystal chandeliers. He was definitely losing money over it, probably even future business and the homeless people would never be able to repay him.

“Why?” Toshiro gasped.

“Because of you,” Yukio murmured sadly, reaching out to rub his thumb along Toshiro’s cheek. “I wish I could go back in time and let you stay here when you were homeless, and not just during the storms... I can’t turn back the clock but I can help these people now.”

Toshiro sat frozen in the tub; he hadn’t realised what an impact him once being homeless had made on his boyfriend. He hadn’t even known him back then.

“You’re incredible,” the Omega murmured, staring up at his boyfriend disbelievingly.

“So are you,” Yukio replied, looking down through adoring eyes.

* * *

The storm seemed to grow more ferocious in the hours following Toshiro’s agreeance to stay with Yukio. As he laid in Yukio’s king bed, the blond’s chest pressed against his back and his arms wrapped securely around his waist, the rain pelted relentlessly against the window above their heads. Yukio had closed the curtains but every now and again a flicker of light flashed through the gaps in the fabric. This was usually followed by a loud clap of thunder that had Toshiro tensing up instinctively.

Yukio’s arms tightened around him and Toshiro tried his best to relax back against his boyfriend. H _e hated storms so much._

“I can’t even imagine what it must have been like for you growing up on the streets,” Yukio murmured, pressing a kiss to Toshiro’s temple. “Especially during storms…or during winter.”

Toshiro had never explicitly explained his fear of storms but Yukio’s insinuation was spot on. Many people loved storms but Toshiro assumed they were people who had always been able to enjoy them from the comfort of their securely standing houses, and not the soggy card box Toshiro used to call home.

“Where did you go during storms?” Yukio asked, his arms tightening again as Toshiro flinched at another loud thunder clap.

“If it was daytime, I went to the library,” Toshiro murmured, rolling over to bury his face in Yukio’s broad chest.

Yukio chuckled and the young Omega adored the sound of it, especially with his face pressed into the crook of the blond’s neck.

“Of course you were in the library,” Yukio kissed the crown of his head as his fingers traced the bumps along Toshiro’s spine underneath his shirt. “I’ve never met someone who loves the library as much as you do.”

“It was free,” Toshiro defended through a smile. “Free to stay and read, free to borrow books, free to use the computers. It was my education.”

The library was his safe place as a homeless teenager. He didn’t have a house or any friends except old Granny. At the library, he had somewhere to keep warm during the day and educate himself since he couldn’t afford school. It had been where he met Mr Ukitake, the gentle librarian who had helped him with his reading and later Rukia, who had gotten him a job at the hotel where her brother worked.

“Where did you go at night if there was a storm though?” Yukio asked, his hands stilling as he seemed to know he was about to get a bad answer.

“Nowhere,” Toshiro mumbled, burying himself further into Yukio’s shoulder, “There aren’t many places in the city that stay open all night, are free to go inside and won’t kick you out if you look homeless.”

“You could have come here,” Yukio’s voice seemed to frown.

“To the most prestigious hotel in New York?” Toshiro scoffed. “I wouldn’t have made it passed the doorman.”

“I would have let you stay,” Yukio said determinedly.

“Maybe you would have,” Toshiro yawned, his hand fisting Yukio’s shirt a little, “but your parents wouldn’t have and they were in charge then. I was a homeless street rat and I looked it – they wouldn’t have wanted me anywhere near their five-star business.”

“I’ll be different,” Yukio’s voice whispered above him and Toshiro smiled into his boyfriend’s warm skin.

The blond seemed to quieten after that and Toshiro used the silence from his boyfriend and the convenient gap between thunder claps as an opportunity to settle down to sleep. The rain on its own as actually a fairly comforting sound, he realised, now that he was sleeping the warm penthouse of NYC’s classiest hotel with his loving boyfriend’s arms wrapped tightly around him as opposed to his flimsy box behind the dumpster of McDonald’s.

There was one thing Toshiro was very sure of now, and that was that he wanted to have sex with Yukio. Not that very night since he was too tired to move a muscle, but soon. He wanted to sleep with Yukio before his heat; he’d be too exhausted after it and he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait out the recovery time. He wanted nothing more than to have Yukio – his loving, generous and protective boyfriend – inside him, rocking back and forth with him until they came hard with each other’s names on their tongues. Yukio was the greatest thing that had ever happened to the young Omega, and Toshiro wanted them to finally take that next step.

He just had to figure out how to do that without having to reveal his secondary gender.

* * *

The next evening, Toshiro found himself holed up in Yukio’s personal library. He’d turned the home office in his penthouse into a library after his parents had passed away and only added more and more books since he’d found out about Toshiro’s book obsession. It was easily Toshiro’s favourite room in the whole hotel and he was determined to read through every book Yukio had and any new ones he picked up for him. He sat on the library sofa, curled up in the extra blanket from Yukio’s bed and the Pikachu onesie Yukio had worn the night before. It smelled like him – soapy of course, but with a hint of Yukio’s cologne and the mint sweets he often chewed on. It was comforting having it with him while the storm continued furiously. He was so at peace that he’d almost forgotten he was now missing his second dosage of suppressants in a row. _Almost._

Toshiro had worked the breakfast and lunch shift in the restaurant earlier that day, while Yukio had gone down to his regular office to do some paperwork. With the storm raging on as violently as the day before and flash flooding in the streets, the hotel restaurant, bar and café were packed with people who had nowhere else to go. Similarly the room service orders had gone through the roof, leaving the hospitality staff run off their feet, particularly as they were short staffed since the people who weren’t staying in the hotel couldn’t travel through the storm for their shift.

Just as Yukio had said, all the homeless people he had invited off the streets were lounging around the hotel, very grateful for the shelter they’d been given and looking slightly cleaner now that they had showered and changed into the hotel provided pyjamas. Toshiro had even found Granny knitting in the lobby; she was the same as always – witty, wise and just a little crazy. He was so relieved to see her; at her age, she might not have survived the storm out on the streets. It made him smile to know his people were safe and dry, and that Yukio had been their saviour, just as he was Toshiro’s. Yukio really wasn’t much like his parents – Mr and Mrs Hans had been very elitist, caring only about those with at least seven digits in their bank accounts and an Ivy League college education behind them. Toshiro shuddered when he thought of how they might have reacted if Yukio had brought him, an uneducated street kid, home to meet them before they died. Of course, they were Yukio’s parents and even though their relationship had been strained at times, Toshiro believed that Yukio honestly loved them and missed them, even though he fought every day to be different.

“Has anyone ever told you…” Yukio’s voice drawled from the door way, “that you look gorgeous when you read?”

“You,” Toshiro grinned, looking up from his book to see his boyfriend leaning against the door with a smirk and a bouquet of flowers, “every time you see me read.”

“Well it’s true, Babe,” Yukio chuckled, pushing off from the wall and coming to sit next to Toshiro on the sofa. He handed the flowers to the small Omega. “I got you these.”

Toshiro smelled bouquet that he recognised from the Alpha’s office arrangement and smiled, leaning over and kissing Yukio squarely on the lips. He sighed contently as Yukio’s mouth opened against his and a tongue slipped in naturally. Each day, Toshiro found himself falling for Yukio even more. In fact, he was quite sure he loved him, but he was too nervous to say it just yet. Maybe after this week and his dreaded heat had passed, he would say it. He wouldn’t be so anxious after that.

Yukio broke from the kiss with a last lingering peck on the lips.

“You’re so warm,” Yukio sighed happily as his hands ran up and down Toshiro’s forearms, “I don’t think you need all these blankets.”

“I like them,” Toshiro chuckled adjust the blanket around his legs and pulling up Yukio’s onesie so it laid across his hips.

“Is that my onesie?”

Toshiro hummed, “It smells like you; mint and Amber Nut by Christian Dior.”

“Amber _Nuit_ ,” Yukio corrected with a small chuckle. “Remind me to teach you about designer colognes later… but since we’re talking about smells… I was hoping we could have _the talk_.”

Toshiro stiffened; not _that_ talk, not now.

“I already know where babies come from, thanks,” Toshiro mumbled, lifting his book a little higher to hide his face.

“Not that talk,” Yukio said softly, reaching forward to lower Toshiro’s book so that they could see each other once more. “I’ve been thinking a lot recently…”

“Dangerous,” Toshiro muttered, making a terrible joke in his discomfort.

“About the future of my hotels and the Hans brand,” Yukio ignored the comment, “and about our future too…”

Toshiro’s breath hitched and he sat frozen and speechless, his anxiety tightening his chest uncomfortably.

“I’m still happy to wait before we have sex, that’s not an issue,” Yukio added hurriedly, “but I’d rather we talked through things now.”

Toshiro didn’t look up. He suddenly found flicking through the pages of his book extremely interesting. That was until Yukio hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to meet his eyes – both of them, since his hair was still combed back for work.

“If you really don’t want to tell me, I won’t force you,” Yukio murmured softly, his thumb rubbing gently along Toshiro’s bottom lip, “but I don’t think we could move forward in our relationship without having this talk.”

The young Omega closed his eyes and sighed. Yukio was one hundred percent right. If they had sex – and Toshiro definitely wanted to – they would certainly find out about each other’s secondary genders. Toshiro had already ruled out the Omega possibility, so it would come down to how big Yukio’s dick got when erect to tell him whether the blond was Beta or Alpha. Yukio would know the minute Toshiro turned into a whiny, submissive whore – he really hated when his Omega side took over during sex, he wanted to have more control than he was given.

“Omega,” Toshiro sighed, opening his eyes. His hands clenched around his book tightly as he waited for a response.

Yukio nodded and looked almost… disappointed? Toshiro felt his heart sink; most people wanted an Omega partner for their famous heats and incredible ability to take a giant’s cock if needed, not to mention they were naturally submissive and would bow to any command in the bedroom. It was not the response Toshiro was expecting; he had been more concerned about Yukio wanting him only for his Omega sex, he hadn’t considered that Yukio would want him less because of it.

“I had a feeling you were,” Yukio sighed, leaning back. “You’re too beautiful to be anything else.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult,” Toshiro frowned.

“It’s a compliment,” Yukio murmured. “I’ve just had a bad experience with an Omega before. I know you’re different, but it’s a hard experience to shake.”

“What happened?” Toshiro asked, curious how a timid little Omega could have upset the youngest billionaire in America.

“I dated this guy, an Omega named Akio,” Yukio started, his eyes turning a little darker. “I fell hard quickly. I introduced him to my parents, I thought he was the most amazing guy ever – we had so much in common. We both went to Columbia University, we both play lacrosse and polo, we both had a taste for high end fashion. He was so gorgeous and charming… but it was all a lie. I was so whipped; I didn’t notice that some things didn’t add up. I think my parents were happy I’d picked another Upper East Sider like us so they didn’t notice either.”

Toshiro frowned; Akio sounded like the ideal match for Yukio. Someone clearly rich and in the same social class with the same interests. How could it have gone wrong?

“He was a con artist,” Yukio continued. “He came to me crying that his family’s bank accounts had been hacked into and drained. I didn’t even ask any questions, just transferred over millions of dollars to another account of his. It was even under a different name, I felt so stupid afterwards… the next day he was gone. The police found him a week later in California trying to scam his newest celebrity Alpha boyfriend.”

“What?” Toshiro blurted out, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“Akio’s real name was Sojiro Kusaka,” Yukio nodded solemnly. “He used his Omega beauty and scent to draw in rich Alphas, making them fall in love with him before he stole their money and skipped town. I was his third victim, if I recall the police reports correctly.”

Toshiro’s mouth was dry; he’d never thought about it going the other way before, never considered that Omegas could ever have power over anyone like that. Part of him wanted to commend the guy on his efforts but the bigger part of him felt sick that the man had done that to Yukio, _his Yukio,_ his kind, handsome, generous boyfriend who had never done a single thing wrong in his life. Akio had abused his power and taken advantage of a genuinely big-hearted man, and Toshiro hated that Yukio had been crushed like that.

“I would never do that to you,” Toshiro breathed, hating that this Akio guy might have screwed up his future with Yukio just because they were the same secondary gender.

“I know,” Yukio stated with a confident nod, and he turned to Toshiro with a half-smile. “You won’t even let me buy you a hot dog.”

Toshiro rolled his eyes playfully; it was a reference to their first ever date; Yukio was being dramatic, however – no, Toshiro hadn’t let him pay for the hot dogs they had gotten from a vendor for lunch because he had wanted to pay for something. Yukio had bought their zoo tickets, Statue of Liberty tickets, Empire State Building tickets, all their souvenirs and had driven them around in his limo all day, so yes, Toshiro had insisted on buying him a hot dog, which was met with great resistance from the billionaire.

“You’re too independent to be like Akio,” Yukio continued. “You were ready to go out in that storm before I talked you into staying with me. You’re a genuinely good person, and you’ve never pretended to be someone you weren’t or asked me to do anything for you… I actually kind of wish you’d want my help more.”

Toshiro sighed, “I’m not going to use you for your money. I got this job without money, worked hard, moved into an actual residential building with a real, albeit slightly leaky, roof. I know I can build a career without money too.”

What career that would be was still under debate. Probably a hospitality job, maybe he could work up and run his own restaurant and bar one day?

“And I love that,” Yukio hummed, leaning over to press a kiss to Toshiro’s forehead.

“So you’re not going to break up with me because I’m an Omega then?” the teal-eyed male asked somewhat nervously, not entirely sure where they landed after Yukio’s story.

“No?” Yukio looked surprised, seemingly forgetting about his own reaction to the news. “No, of course not. I don’t think you’re going to steal my money. I’m more concerned that I will fall so hard in love with you and then you’ll break my heart.”

Toshiro frowned sadly; he would never do that to Yukio and he hated that a lowly con artist made him feel that way. The Omega shuffled out of his blanket pile and crawled across the sofa and into Yukio’s lap, straddling his hips. He ran his fingers through the gorgeous blond locks and held his emerald gaze. _I’d never hurt you, I love you._ He couldn’t say it, but he wanted Yukio to know. Toshiro pressed his lips to Yukio’s softly at first and then more firmly. He felt hands come to rest on his hips and in turn, Toshiro wrapped his arms around the back of Yukio’s slender neck, pressing himself closer to the blond. Mouths opened, tongues danced and Toshiro moaned into the kiss as Yukio’s fingers spread over his ass and squeezed. He pulled back before they could get too carried away but there was every chance he was coming back for more later on.

“So, you’re an Alpha then?” Toshiro breathed hard as the kiss still tingled his lips.

“Yeah,” Yukio panted. “I cover my scent for business reasons. I also didn’t want to attract another Omega who just wanted me for my money.”

“Fair enough,” Toshiro sighed, sinking down to rest his head on Yukio’s shoulder.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Yukio being an Alpha. Obviously, they were going to have mind-blowing sex soon, but the power the blond could have over him was incredibly daunting. A Beta, while not having the larger penis or the knotting ability, would at least be less controlling and less of a risk while Toshiro was having his heat.

“Ah see, now it’s you who seems disappointed,” Yukio’s sad voice brought Toshiro back.

“I’m not disappointed,” Toshiro corrected promptly, not wanting to hear his boyfriend’s sad voice ever again. “Just… concerned, to use your word.”

“Why?”

“Like you, I also had a bad experience,” Toshiro murmured, although he felt himself actually leaning further into Yukio’s embrace. He should have been leaning away with the thought of what those Alphas wanted to do to him, but he wasn’t. He felt comfortable with Yukio and wanted to be protected by him.

“What happened?” Yukio murmured, tightening his arms around Toshiro’s petite frame.

“I um… I presented as an Omega and went into my first heat when I was fifteen,” Toshiro whispered; he didn’t know why he was whispering when they were alone in the penthouse. “I was living on the streets and there was a storm that evening. I was sitting in my box and it just happened. There was no warning; I hadn’t expected it at all…”

He could feel Yukio’s muscles tensing beneath him as he began to connect the dots quickly. He knew all about Toshiro’s box and where it was located; behind a McDonalds and opposite a strip club.

“These guys – four Alphas – were smoking outside of the club and must have smelt it,” Toshiro continued, his voice so soft he could barely hear himself. “They found me. I was so scared… I could never forget the hunger in their eyes, like they were animals and I was a piece of meat.”

“Please tell me they didn’t…” Yukio’s voice was tense. “Please, Toshiro, this can’t have happened to you.”

Toshiro grimaced, “I was saved, don’t worry. The guys pinned me down and started pulling off my clothes, but then these girls saved me. There were lots of them, maybe ten or twelve. I can’t really remember, but most of them were Omegas and I can recall the sounds of them hissing.”

“They saved you?”

“Yeah,” Toshiro murmured, “I woke up in an Omega hostel a few days later. That’s when I met Momo and Rangiku.”

“Your roommates?” Yukio’s voice was surprised.

Toshiro nodded against the blond’s shoulder, “They were the ones who got me to the hostel. Their women’s club was having a meeting in one of the other buildings nearby. The Omegas sensed my distress and found me just in time.”

“Thank goodness,” Yukio muttered, almost as if he was actually praying. “Thank goodness.”

Toshiro hummed and wiped away a stray tear before it could fall. He hadn’t been raped in the end, but it was still the scariest night of his life. He’d never felt strong, but in that moment he had been completely powerless and the thought of what could have happened terrified him. He still had nightmares. Even with all the soap and suppressants he had now, he was still scared of walking around the city at night. He was still too afraid to have his heat as regularly as he was supposed to.

Yukio’s demeanour suddenly changed; he turned angry. More than that, he was livid now. Toshiro leant back off the Alpha’s shoulder, making eye contact for the first time since their earlier kiss. Those gorgeous emerald eyes were so full of fury and hatred. They were captivatingly beautiful still, maybe even more so which confused the Omega – he should of felt scared but instead he almost felt turned on by them. Yukio’s hand reached forward and brushed away another escaped tear from Toshiro’s eye and his aura seemed to grow even more furious.

“I’ll kill them,” he spat. “Give me there names, I’ll kill them.”

“I don’t know their names,” Toshiro breathed. “I don’t know anything about them.”

“I’m never letting anyone hurt you again,” Yukio promised. “No one will touch you.”

Toshiro tilted his head in fascination as he felt his heart skip several beats at Yukio’s protective Alpha mode. It was incredibly sexy and particularly satisfying to Toshiro’s long-supressed Omega needs.

“When’s your next heat?” Yukio asked. “You can have it here and I will have the very best protection installed.”

“Oh uhh…” Toshiro grimaced and scratched his neck scent gland patch as he shifted in his boyfriend’s lap uncomfortably. “It’s um… coming up very soon, actually. About a week, give or take a day.”

Yukio blinked, “It’s scheduled in a week? That’s not a lot of time to prepare, especially during this storm…”

“It wasn’t exactly scheduled,” Toshiro cringed. “I’ve been taking suppressants but they’re at home and I haven’t been able to go get them… that was why I was reluctant to stay. I’m scared I’ll go into heat here and I’ll be attacked.”

Omegas were supposed to have heats every six months or so, and ones that didn’t supress their hormones might have them more frequently. Toshiro was reluctant to going into heat that often, especially when he would need to spend a night or two in a hostel for safety. Against his doctor’s wishes, Toshiro tended to do them every nine to twelve months, sometimes even further apart, and he always paid for it. His heats were longer and more severe, sometimes he would even be sick. It had been over ten months since his last one, the scent that he would give off during this one would be stronger than if he had stuck to the twice a year schedule.

Every Alpha in the hotel would surely smell him – he would be attacked. He could even be attacked by his loving boyfriend if Yukio was sent into a rut by the scent. Alphas had very little control over themselves when that happened, just as Omega’s didn’t have any power when they went into heat.

“You won’t be attacked,” Yukio said firmly. “I won’t let that happen.”

Toshiro nodded along but he didn’t feel any better. He was truly terrified, had been all day and the night before, and now that he’d said it out loud, it felt more real and he was even more scared. Those cruel, hungry eyes flashed in his mind and he shuddered, his breathing hitching. Yukio read him like an open book and pulled him back into his arms again. Toshiro felt the blond shift and then his blanket was getting wrapped around his shoulders and the Pikachu onesie was tucked under his arm to cuddle. The Omega’s heart was racing and he felt his breathing quicken as a panic attack began to set in, his chest aching with tightness. His eyes stung with tears again and his body trembled.

The hotel was at full capacity and many of them were Alphas; they were going to smell him and come for him. They will complete the job those other four Alphas never got to finish.

“No one is going to hurt you,” Yukio practically growled as he held Toshiro and began to rock them slowly. “You’re my boyfriend and I will not let anyone come near you if you go into heat here.”

Toshiro tried to swallow his breaths and nod along. He wanted Yukio to protect him; he wanted to believe the blond when he said he’d keep him safe. The Omega felt his recently un-supressed natural instincts begin to flare up and he cuddled into his protector. Yukio’s fury seemed to have triggered all those supressed instincts to wake up after all those years of being medically squashed (minus the brief gaps he stopped taking the medication to induce a heat). He’d only missed two dosages now and he was feeling more Omega-ish than normal. Toshiro closed his eyes and counted to ten; he was going to be okay, Yukio was going to look after him, he was going to make it through his heat in one piece, get back on medication and not have to deal with this for another several months.

“I’ll protect you, Toshiro,” Yukio murmured, “I promise.”

Toshiro nodded, curling further into Yukio’s arms.

_Please protect me._

* * *

Toshiro stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth. It had been a few hours since his panic attack and he was now feeling much better. He’d had a short nap in Yukio’s arms which seemed to have reset his emotions to a much calmer level. The white haired male had taken a bath while Yukio called for some room service and they had watched almost three hours-worth of anime before getting ready for bed.

Yukio had been so brilliant to him this evening; in truth, Yukio had always been good to him, but something had changed in Toshiro’s mind now that they’d spoken about their secondary genders – it was like his natural Omega instincts had clicked into gear and everything he once hated about being an Omega (weak, submissive, etc.), he now didn’t mind. Perhaps it was because he knew Yukio would be a perfect Alpha partner; that he’d be strong and protective, but not aggressive or violent in his domination. Toshiro’s toothbrush paused in his mouth as he came to a new startling realisation; _Yukio could be his mate._

The Omega spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and wiped his mouth, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Did he want Yukio to join him in his heat? Toshiro had only ever spent heats alone because he’d been too scared to have anyone else with him since the incident of his first heat. He’d had sex before – outside of heat – but that had only been with Betas. He’d found their scents soothing but the sex itself was… well, disappointing. The build-up and the arousal had been much more pleasurable than the sex itself. The fingering had been good, the blow jobs even better, but the intercourse always seemed to lack something, leaving him unsatisfied. Size? Maybe. Passion? Possibly. _Power?_

Toshiro had always been afraid of Alphas, but he was not scared of Yukio. He loved Yukio, more than anyone in the world. Would sex with him be better? Well, probably yes, with his Alpha-sized cock. But would that be beneficial or harmful during his heat? He’d never smelt Yukio’s true scent before; what if it reminded him of the night he presented? What if it didn’t because it was so uniquely Yukio that it actually made his heat bearable, if not _enjoyable?_

The Omega sighed as he cleaned his toothbrush and washed his hands before exiting the bathroom and heading towards Yukio’s bedroom. He wouldn’t be able to judge Yukio’s scent until the blond stopped using scent-masking soap and took off his gland patches, but the sex he could judge tonight. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Yukio inside him; he wanted to know how the Alpha would make him feel. He wanted to know it all by the end of the night.

Toshiro entered the bedroom; Yukio was lying in bed and scrolling through something on his phone, concentration face activated and adorable. He paused as he felt Toshiro’s eyes on him and glanced up.

“Ready for bed, Babe?” Yukio murmured.

Toshiro nodded in response, his hand moving to the light switch. He waited for Yukio to plug his phone in to charge and set it on the nightstand before the blond rolled onto his side and patted the spot next to him for Toshiro to come snuggle. The Omega grinned; he had a better idea.

Flicking off the light and plunging the room into complete darkness, except for the odd lightning flash from outside, Toshiro decided last minute to quickly pull off his boxers so that he was only in Yukio’s oversized t-shirt. The Omega climbed onto the bed, found Yukio’s body and swung a leg over his hips, sitting down and straddling his boyfriend’s lap.

“Toshiro?”

The Omega ignored his boyfriend’s confusion, leaning forward to crush their lips together. There was nothing sweet about this kiss; it was all open mouths and tongue, lust and passion. Yukio, though confused, returned the kiss with such hunger that Toshiro could already feel himself beginning to harden. Yukio’s hands came to rest on the outside of his lower thighs but the Omega wanted those hands to travel higher. He rocked his hips and against Yukio’s experimentally and hissed softly into the kiss; Yukio was half-hard beneath him and the friction was amazing. Toshiro began to rock more, grinding harder with each movement.

Toshiro moaned; despite the layers of the duvet and Yukio’s boxes, the young Omega could well and truly feel his boyfriend’s still growing erection between his legs.

“Fuck,” Yukio hissed as Toshiro leant down, pressing wet kisses to the Alpha’s neck, “F-fuck!”

“Exactly,” Toshiro murmured, grinding his pelvis against Yukio’s again and moaning loudly into the dark room.

Yukio’s hands finally moved and found his hips. The blond stilled for a moment.

“You’re not wearing boxers,” He noted, his voice strained.

“Nope,” Toshiro responded before sucking harshly on Yukio’s neck.

The blond grunted and used his grip on the white haired man’s hips to slam his own hips upwards. Toshiro straightened and threw his head back as another moan tore from his throat. The foreplay had only just begun and Toshiro was more turned on than he’d ever been in his whole adult life (apart from in heat, but that was hardly voluntary).

“Yukio!” Toshiro gasped as Yukio continued to slam upwards, his clothed cock feeling like a log between the Omega’s thighs. “Please! Please fuck me!”

Well, the Omega side of him had certainly come out to play now… or come out to be needy and desperate. This was always the part he hated about himself later, but maybe – _just maybe_ – with Yukio he wouldn’t come to regret it.

Yukio came to a complete stop as he seemed to process the request, pausing to reach for the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a muted golden glow. Yukio’s cheeks were pink and they caused Toshiro to groan and continue to grind himself over the young billionaire’s bulge.

“Don’t stop,” Toshiro whined; he could feel slick forming between his ass cheeks and all they’d done was dry hump.

“Toshiro,” Yukio gasped. “I-I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

“You won’t be,” Toshiro promised. “I want this… I want you.”

That surely should have been evident by the way he was rubbing himself all over the Alpha’s body.

Yukio gripped Toshiro’s hips hard and forced him to stay still. The Omega glanced down at his boyfriend in confusion, silence only disrupted from his panting. _Gods he wanted Yukio so badly._

“Keep grinding on me and I’ll come before I even get to see you naked,” Yukio growled before smacking Toshiro’s bare butt lightly, “and that would be embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing is how weak your spanking game is,” Toshiro muttered softly, his mouth twisting into a smirk.

He rolled his hips again causing the blond to hiss and swear once more before gripping the Omega’s hips tighter to stop his movements.

“Please Yukio,” Toshiro resorted to begging again; it was both instinctual to him and a known turn on of Alphas. “I need to feel you inside me… please!”

A strange look passed over the young billionaire’s face – something dark, something… possessive. It was gone in a flash and replacing it was a look of upmost care and gentle affection. Slowly, the blond sat up in the bed, causing Toshiro to shift back onto the blond’s thighs. They were now face to face, their lips close and their forehead’s touching. Yukio seemed to pause there; his eyelids closed and he breathed slowly as if he was taking in and memorising every detail of the moment. Toshiro felt those strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him a little closer. The Omega smiled and pressed a light peck to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I don’t want to wait until after my heat,” He whispered. “I want you.” _I love you._

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you,” Yukio replied, his voice hoarse. “I’ve thought about fucking you hard into this bed, across my desk, up against the wall… even on the hotel bar.”

Toshiro closed his eyes and groaned, “Oh god, yes.”

“But then you told me about what happened to you…” Yukio sighed, his arms tightening protectively. “I’m not going to do that to you.”

“That was different,” Toshiro protested. “I was fifteen, in heat and they were rapists. Now I’m twenty-one, not in heat yet and with my boyfriend who I trust more than anyone. I’m not scared of you.”

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight, Toshiro,” Yukio stated opening his eyes.

“Why not?” Toshiro deflated, officially soft downstairs. “Don’t you want me? Am I not attractive en-?”

“I’m going to make love to you instead,” Yukio continued, kissing Toshiro’s cheeks.

The Omega stopped in his tracks, “Pardon?”

“It will be sex all the same,” the Alpha seemed to ignore the incredulous look on Toshiro’s face, “but gentle, slow, loving… I want to show you how I feel.”

That certainly wasn’t what Toshiro had pictured when straddling Yukio in bed. He’d been expecting the Alpha to dominate him in true Alpha-style; hard, rough, almost brutal.

“Are you sure you’re an Alpha?” Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

The blond laughed, his smile stretching broadly.

“I’m sure,” he chuckled. “I’m protective and caring of my Omega, what’s more Alpha than that?”

Toshiro tilted his head and opened his mouth but found no response. He’d never really considered that side of an Alpha before – he’d read it in a library book but he remembered scoffing and putting the book back on the shelf with a suffering eye roll. His only impression of Alphas had been tainted by the four who wanted to rape him. He’d grown up believing all Alpha’s were the same, or at the very least, they were arrogant and aggressive.

“You’re so sappy,” Toshiro half smirked, but in truth his heart was swelling a little.

“I know it’s lame,” Yukio sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Toshiro’s neck, “but my first time was lost to a guy who pretended to love me but didn’t. Every time I’ve had sex with someone, it’s been purely for lust or the potential to steal my money. I’ve never made love to anyone before… and I’ve always wanted to.”

Toshiro closed his eyes and forced back a growl; fucking Akio and his scheme which hurt the most beautiful man in the world.

“Make love to me,” Toshiro breathed; it no longer sounded lame or sappy. “I want you, all of you.”

The white haired male leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yukio’s. He fought back the desire to grind against the blond again and heat up the kiss. Instead he kept it slow and let Yukio take over. The Alpha cupped his cheeked and gently pried open Toshiro’s mouth. Their lips moved together gently – Toshiro thought he might have been bored after all the passionate and heated kisses they’d shared recently but he wasn’t. In fact, he felt almost high as the kiss went straight to his brain and confused all his other senses. Tongues started to dance and Toshiro felt light-headed; Yukio’s arms held him steady, otherwise he thought might have fallen over by now.

Yukio’s fingers moved to down from his ribs, dipping underneath the oversized shirt Toshiro was wearing and skimming gently over the soft skin of Toshiro’s ass. The blond suddenly tugged gently at the hem of his shirt.

Toshiro pulled back from the kiss as Yukio sent him a questioning look that silently asked ‘can I?’ The Omega swallowed and nodded quickly, raising his arms up as his boyfriend began to pull the shirt over his head. The t-shirt came off, leaving Toshiro completely bare in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Yukio murmured, reaching out to touch Toshiro’s body.

The Omega shifted uncomfortably as his boyfriend’s intense gaze swept over him, his skinny fingers tracing the bone lines and muscle dips of his body. Yukio paused over the long, wide scar on Toshiro’s left-side ribs.

“I remember seeing this when you were sick,” the blond frowned. “What happened?”

“I tried to climb over a wire fence to get inside an empty warehouse one night when it was snowing, but I slipped,” Toshiro recounted the story, remembering just how deep the gash at been and how he’d felt sick as the blood continued to gush out of him. “It bled a lot, and then it got infected, hence the big scar.”

“Did you go to the hospital?”

“In this country?” Toshiro scoffed; he didn’t have a place to live, how was he supposed to afford American health care?

“This could have killed you,” Yukio muttered bitterly, although he didn’t seem angry at Toshiro.

Toshiro shrugged; he hadn’t cared at the time.

The Alpha sighed, his fingers still tracing the scar before eventually moving on to trace the bumps of Toshiro’s ribs.

“If you’re this skinny now,” Yukio drawled. “How skinny were you when you were homeless?”

Toshiro remembered walking past a shop window when something odd had caught the corner of his eye. He had turned to face it and flinched back; at first he thought it was a left over Halloween decoration of a skeleton, but it had just been his reflection.

“Can we not talk about my street days,” Toshiro huffed. “Let’s get back to business.”

“Love-making,” Yukio corrected, his lips turning up a little.

Toshiro sent the billionaire an impatient look which had the blond chuckling, but thankfully Yukio got back to work. His fingers traced the Omega’s spine as he lent forward to press his lips to Toshiro’s neck, right over his covered scent gland. Toshiro’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, until Yukio pulled away again.

“Can I smell you?” Yukio asked, taking Toshiro’s wrists into his hands and turning them patch side up.

Toshiro nodded – he was immensely curious about what Yukio smelled like, and if Yukio would like the smell of him. Scents were incredibly powerful though, they could drive even the most controlled people to insanity, but Toshiro trusted Yukio. He had to.

Slowly Yukio pulled back the scent glad on Toshiro’s left wrist, and then his right. Toshiro watched attentively as the blond held the wrists up his nose.

Emerald eyes disappeared behind fluttering eyelashes, and a soft gasp left his lips. He leaned in closer to the glands and inhaled deeply, his body shivering for a moment before he pressed a light kiss to the gland.

“Your scent is incredible,” Yukio murmured softly, sounding breathless, his eyes yet to reopen. “Like fresh snow, and coffee.”

“Snow and coffee,” Toshiro raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Well not exactly like that,” Yukio’s eyes reopened but his nose did not move away from the wrist glands. “It’s just where my mind went.”

“So you like it?”

“It’s magical,” Yukio confirmed with a nod. “I can’t pull away.”

Toshiro straightened, feeling proud of himself for somehow having an appealing scent (not that he’d chosen it).

“Can I smell you now?” Toshiro asked then and Yukio agreed, letting one of Toshiro’s wrists go to pull off his patches too. He gave Toshiro one of his wrists to smell, while he kept Toshiro’s wrist firmly locked in his other hand, nose pressing gently against it.

Toshiro mirrored his boyfriend’s move, picking up the wrist presented to him, and slowly brought it up to his nose.

His eyes widened and he inhaled the scent deeply – it was gorgeous, though that didn’t surprise him. Immediately images came to mind, of new books and hot chocolate. It reminded him of the calming smell of a heavy rainfall, and yet somehow it smelled warm. Toshiro moaned softly, pressing his nose against the gland and closing his eyes. It smelled like someone who was going to keep him warm and safe, someone who was going to be his protector. It smelled like love, if that was at all possible.

“So you like it?” Yukio’s voice was cheekier now, as he repeated Toshiro’s own question.

The Omega could only swallow and nod, eventually humming agreement.

He opened his eyes again when Yukio shifted, just in time to see the Alpha remove the scent patch over his neck before he leaned in closer to do the same to Toshiro. They were close then, as Yukio pulled Toshiro closer in his lap, and they both tilted their heads to smell each other’s necks. The scent was the same, but stronger and Toshiro hummed softly in appreciation. He could only imagine what the ones down on Yukio’s thighs – the strongest glands of all, would be able to produce.

The scent supressing soap still lingered in the air between them, covering their scents slightly – they could only smell them by pressing their nose right to the glands at the moment. Still it was, to put Yukio’s description to use, _magical._

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s neck gland then, wanting to smell it when the arousal hormones kicked in, as his hand slid into the thick blond locks. He knew now for certain that he wanted Yukio to share his heat with him. He wanted to smell Yukio in all his Alpha glory, and he wanted to present himself the same way for his boyfriend.

Yukio’s head moved away for a moment and lowered until his lips landed on one of Toshiro’s nipples. The white haired male twisted his hand in his boyfriend’s blond locks and hissed softly as the Alpha began to suck his hardened nipple, his fingers now pinching and teasing the other bud. Yukio swapped sides and Toshiro arched into him, moaning.

“You’re so hot when you moan,” Yukio murmured with his lips still around Toshiro’s nipple.

Another strangled moan was the intelligent reply.

Lips moved back to the Omega’s neck while the hands sunk lower, one coming to rest on the inside of Toshiro’s thigh and the other on his ass, gently groping. It didn’t take long for Toshiro’s erection to make a full recovery, standing to attention as Yukio’s hand slid slowly – _painfully so_ – towards it.

Yukio took his time with Toshiro’s body, seemingly needing to explore every inch of it and leaving the white haired man a mewling mess in his lap. Toshiro’s ass cheeks were completely wet with slick now; he just wanted Yukio inside him, but unfortunately, the Alpha had other plans – very, very slow plans, apparently.

“Yu-Yukio,” Toshiro stuttered as his boyfriend groped his ass harder, although his fingers still refused to slide between his cheeks to find his sweet spot. “P-please.”

Yukio pulled him closer for another kiss that had Toshiro completely melting into it. He felt a finger slide between his butt cheeks and he tried to push back against the digit but Yukio’s other hand kept him still.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Yukio murmured, his finger wigging a little closer to the Omega’s hole.

Toshiro clenched his eyes and nodded. He needed Yukio now.

Finally, the finger reached his hole, circling the tight rim and pushing in. Toshiro arched into Yukio and moaned, the blond’s arm wrapped around his waist and held him securely. The finger pushed in and out a few times before Yukio worked in a second finger. The Omega hissed, half in pain, half in pleasure – it had been a long time since he’d had sex and his own little fingers did hardly anything for him. Yukio pumped and scissored, stretching the hole. Eventually Yukio’s hold on him loosened and Toshiro realised he was practically fucking himself on his boyfriend’s fingers, pushing back eagerly and trying to get those digits further inside him.

“Th-third now,” Toshiro panted. “I-I need more.”

Thankfully, Yukio obliged, adding the third finger and pressing his lips to Toshiro’s once more, swallowing the pained groan that followed the finger pushing past the taut entrance. It took the Omega much longer to adjust to the third finger but true to his word, Yukio took care of him, taking it slow and not pushing Toshiro before he was ready.

“W-when can I-I see y-you – ahh! – naked?” Toshiro asked between moans as the burn of the stretch became awfully pleasurable.

“When I’m done exploring your body,” Yukio murmured, watching through his one big green eye – the other covered by his blond hair since he was now off duty. “Although I think I could explore it forever…”

“Forever is t-too long,” Toshiro hissed, causing the blond to laugh again.

“Alright, alright,” Yukio chuckled, kissing Toshiro’s forehead gently.

The blond suddenly pulled his fingers out of Toshiro’s ass and flipped them over before the Omega could complain about the loss. The white haired man was laid on his back, Yukio crouched between his very spread legs and shoving those three fingers back inside him quickly. At the new angle, Yukio hit his prostate first go, forcing Toshiro to arch up and moan louder than ever.

“F-fuck!” Toshiro cursed, eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

The Omega’s cock was suddenly engulfed in a hot, wet cavern and Toshiro’s glanced up to find Yukio sucking his member, his intense emerald gaze piercing through his. Without breaking eye contact, the blond smirked around his dick and sunk lower, deep throating the Omega-sized erection with absolute ease, which had Toshiro’s head lolling back into the pillows.

The blond sucked, hummed and swallowed around his length and Toshiro couldn’t find the strength to do anything other than moan and writhe on the bed. At one point he felt Yukio use his free hand to rip off the last two scent-blocking patches on Toshiro’s thighs, an appreciated moan of his own vibrated around Toshiro’s cock.

“I-I want to – nggh! – s-see you,” Toshiro gasped. “Y-Yukio, n-now!”

The blond devil smirked and pulled back, allowing Toshiro’s cock to bounce back against his stomach; he was so hard, it hurt. He needed relief but he didn’t want to climax without Yukio’s dick inside him.

The blond stood up on his knees between Toshiro’s spread legs and pulled his top over his head before throwing the clothing to the side. The Omega gawked; he’d always assumed Yukio had a fit body but what he saw was ridiculous; the Alpha was so well built and defined that Toshiro was sure he could cut himself on the sharp edges of Yukio’s abs.

“You could be in that firemen calendar,” Toshiro murmured dumbly, eyes wide and unblinking as he reached out to touch his boyfriend’s incredibly chiselled body.

“I’d have to be a fireman then,” Yukio chuckled.

“You should do that,” Toshiro mumbled, mesmerised by the beauty in front of him.

The Omega sat up and scooted closer to the blond. He ran his hands down Yukio’s body before resting on his hips, fingers dipping under the waist band of his boxers. Glancing up at the Alpha, teal locked with emerald, and the billionaire nodded. Toshiro exhaled and slowly pushed the boxes down; Yukio’s erection had the whole thing tenting dramatically but nothing could have prepared the Omega for the sheer size of what he was about to see.

_Holy F-_

“Fuuuck,” Toshiro groaned; Yukio’s penis was huge! He’d read about the average size of an Alpha’s cock being about nine to ten inches before but seeing it in person was so much more… daunting. How in the world was it supposed to fit inside his tiny body? He knew Omegas were built to take that sort of size but Toshiro doubted he could. He couldn’t imagine himself being… well, _equipped_ for it.

“We’ll take it slow, gorgeous,” Yukio murmured.

Toshiro nodded. He hunched down a little, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Yukio’s monster length before sucking the head timidly; it was just so huge. Yukio’s let out a slight moan and his fingers raked through Toshiro’s thick white hair, encouraging him further. The white haired male opened his jaw wider and slowly sunk down the throbbing member, his tongue working the magic that Rangiku had so openly taught him (she had barged into his room one night, drunk, with a cucumber, demanding to pass on her ‘blow job legacy’ – it was both a traumatising and insightful evening). Toshiro used his hands to touch what he couldn’t reach with his mouth, one hand stroking the base of Yukio’s cock while the removed Yukio’s thigh gland patches.

Yukio’s scent was stronger here, and it was brimming with arousal now. It filtered into Toshiro’s brain like a drug, giving him the confidence to continue his actions, and allowing him to take more of his Alpha’s giant cock into his mouth.

It was finally Yukio’s turn to become a moaning mess and he certainly did. Toshiro hummed in approval as his boyfriend’s grip in his hair tightened.

“F-fuck, Toshiro!” Yukio gasped.

The Omega sucked harder and bobbed his faster, wanting to hear more of those delicious moans coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Yukio’s hip seemed to twitch a little, like it was taking great restraint not to start thrusting into Toshiro’s open mouth. He appreciated the blond’s control as he was still getting used to the size of an erect Alpha cock. He was able to push down a little further down the shaft, Yukio’s moans and hisses encouraging him. He made the mistake of swallowing around the cock and immediately was pushed back into the mattress, his boyfriend hunched over him with a death grip on his balls, eyes clenched shut.

“Nearly came,” Yukio groaned, his voice strained, “Gods…”

“I’m sorry,” Toshiro smirked.

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

Yukio chuckled, his iron grip on his testicles loosening a little as he glanced down at Toshiro. The Omega grinned and Yukio’s face reflected his. Toshiro reached out and ran his thumb over his favourite dimple in his boyfriend’s face; he loved seeing that man smile. Smiles were few and far between during the working day since the twenty-two year old was always so overloaded with work, but a night… nights were when Yukio and Toshiro could spend time together in private. It was when Yukio actually smiled and Toshiro liked to think those special smiles were reserved for him only. They were different to the pleasant professional smile he gave the hotel guests and his employees, they were something more, something… genuinely happy. That’s all Toshiro ever wanted from Yukio – just to see the man happy.

“I love you,” Toshiro breathed, the dreaded three words rolling off his tongue easy.

Surprise flickered briefly in the Alpha’s eyes before Yukio bridged the gap between them in an instant, his lips crushing against Toshiro’s. The Omega took that as a good sign, kissing back furiously and wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s hips to draw him closer. They both hissed into the kiss as their erections rubbed against each other. They separated, but only just; their foreheads rested against each other as they breathed heavily, their lips only centimetres apart. Yukio pressed a chaste kiss to his lips once more, lingering only a second longer than normal.

“I love you too,” Yukio sighed like he was relieved. Maybe Toshiro wasn’t the only who had that short but loaded sentence dancing on the edge of his tongue for days?

Toshiro kissed him back as his heart fluttered faster than a hummingbird’s wings. He’d never felt as happy as he did in that moment. For a long time, he hadn’t expected to make it to adulthood, let alone fall in love. More surprising was the fact that someone could love him back and that of all people, the most pure and warm hearted man was the one to do it. The white haired man felt happy tears sting the corners of his eyes but he blinked them back; now wasn’t a time for tears, it was a time of moans.

Yukio seemed to agree as he shifted to finally kick off his boxers which had been hanging around his knees. The blond moved back, placing one hand on his mammoth dick and the other on Toshiro’s hip as he lined himself up with the Omega’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Yukio asked, green eye piercing Toshiro.

“Yes,” Toshiro breathed.

“Tell me to stop anytime and I will,” the blond looked down on him sternly.

Toshiro took a deep breath and nodded; he was ready, Yukio wouldn’t hurt him.

At snail speed, Yukio began to push in. Toshiro clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as the burn surged straight up his spine. The slick made the slide much easier and Yukio could have entered him much faster if he wasn’t being so caring and protective.

“Look at me, Baby,” Yukio murmured, and Toshiro felt fingers intertwine with his own and squeeze reassuringly.

Toshiro opened his eyes. Yukio was right above him, one massive emerald eye boring into his own. They stared at each other as the Alpha slowly sunk inside him. The white haired male felt himself stretch around the large member; he could hardly believe his eyes when he looked down and found Yukio buried to the hilt inside him.

“It fits?” Toshiro blurted accidently, eyes wide.

Yukio laughed before pressing a quick peck to Toshiro’s forehead.

“You’re taking me so well, Babe,” he cooed.

Laying back again, Toshiro stared up at Yukio; they were finally doing this.

“Move,” Toshiro whispered.

And Yukio did. The blond pulled out slowly before sinking back in and repeating the move. Toshiro spread his legs wide to allow Yukio to go deeper. The burn in his back side soothed with each slow thrust and soon Toshiro found himself panting, wanting more, but true to his word, Yukio’s thrusts were slow and gentle and his emerald eye never left Toshiro’s. While staying slow, the thrust grew more powerful and with one good tilt of his hips, Yukio hit his prostate causing the Omega to cry out in pleasure.

“F-fuck, Yukio,” he moaned, arching off the bed.

Yukio leaned down and began sucking on Toshiro’s collarbone harshly, just under the gland; it was in sharp contrast to the slow fucking and it had the white haired male writhing on the mattress.

“H-harder,” Toshiro panted. “Please, Yukio, f-faster.”

“Nope,” Yukio murmured, working up the Omega’s neck now in a combination of kisses, licks and sucks. “We’re doing this slow. I want to feel every part of you come undone around me.”

Toshiro’s head lolled back and he moaned loudly as Yukio pushed into his prostate once again to make his point; the feeling seemed to linger longer with the slower thrust, probably because Yukio’s cock stayed rubbed up against the gland longer. Toshiro panted hard as Yukio pulled out slowly again. The blond had picked up a rhythm that was pure torture for Toshiro and had the Omega clawing at the sheets, begging for a harder and faster fuck to pleasure him quicker; it felt amazing though, his cock was throbbing painfully as it lay untouched against his stomach. He wanted a release so badly. Putting his hands on Yukio’s hips, Toshiro tried to physically pull Yukio towards him but the Alpha caught his wrists with one hand and pulled them back, pinning them against his head.

“Naughty,” Yukio hissed, voice gruff as pleasure began to overtake him too.

Toshiro moaned his name; the submissive Omega instinct in him succumbing to the sound of his dominating Alpha. Yukio’s thrusts picked up a bit of speed as they became more and more powerful until Toshiro could feel his body sliding up the bed inch by inch with every plunge. Somehow, it still seemed gentle and loving in a way only Yukio could manage. Every thrust hit Toshiro’s prostate straight on and he found himself unable to speak; the only sounds coming out of his mouth were shamelessly loud and wanton moans.

“Fuck,” Yukio growled and the sound went straight to Toshiro’s leaking cock; his Alpha had sounded almost carnal.

When Toshiro looked up, Yukio was right above him, pupils blown and staring at him like he was his prize, but in a good way. It was certainly an animalistic look but it had Toshiro panting harder beneath him; Yukio looked at him like he was a precious pot of gold, not like he was a piece of raw meat like those other Alphas had. Yukio looked like he was completely lost in the pleasure but Toshiro knew he had enough control to be keeping the thrusts so romantically sensual.

Each plunge was measured and powerful without being forceful. Toshiro cried out every time Yukio’s hips met his own and the tip of his cock pressed hard into his prostate. He was definitely coming undone soon.

“T-touch me,” Toshiro begged, his hands still pinned above his head, “I’m close-AHH!-so close,”

The hand that had been pinning his hands down released him and immediately grabbed his neglected member, squeezing gently and causing Toshiro to once again arch of the bed almost screaming; his Omega side had well and truly taken over. His freed arms wound around Yukio’s neck pulling the Alpha down for a scorching kiss; it was a messy battle of lips, teeth and tongue, but he didn’t care – the pleasure was building up and he was about to burst.

“I’m close,” Yukio grunted, his thrusts finally starting to become quick and erratic as he seemed to lose his self-control.

His eyes were clenched shut and teeth bared as he growled instead of moaned. His hand tightened around Toshiro’s length and began to pump in time with his own member plunging deep inside the Omega. After one particularly hard thrust to his prostate gland and tug of his member, Toshiro arched off the bed, the strangled sound of Yukio’s name tearing from his throat and his own warm seed shooting across his chest. His muscles clenched hard and his mind went absolutely blank as hot pleasure shot up his body in numerous waves. He was pretty sure a second shot of semen had burst out of his length but he was in no state to check.

“Tosh-fuck!” Yukio hissed and instantly Toshiro felt hot semen shoot up inside him as Yukio’s body shuddered almost violently.

They laid together, conjoined and panting hard, Yukio still on top of Toshiro. Their bodies were sweaty and the smell of soap, sex and subdued Alpha pheromones filled the room. Toshiro wondered how powerful it would be if Yukio stopped using the scent-masking soap. He wondered how it would feel to have the Alpha knot inside him, binding them together.

“Yukio?” Toshiro murmured, his eyes drooping shut as exhaustion began to take over.

“Hmm?” Yukio hummed.

“Will you join me for my heat?” the Omega asked, yawning sleepily.

The Alpha chuckled quietly, “I’d love to.”

Toshiro smiled softly as a gentle hand raked through his hair and soft lips pressed against his cheek. Yukio shifted above him and Toshiro opened his eyes briefly to see his boyfriend pick up one of their shirts before he used it to wipe up the mess on the Omega’s chest. Once done, he threw the shirt across the room.

“Thank you,” Toshiro mumbled tiredly, closing his eyes again.

He felt Yukio slide an arm underneath him and carefully he flipped them over so that Toshiro was lying on top of his chest. The large Alpha cock slipped out of him, causing Toshiro to moan softly.

A blanket was pulled up over his shoulders and strong arms wrapped around his waist. Toshiro sighed contently, snuggling down against his human pillow’s fingers drew lazy patterns on his skin.

“I love you so much,” Yukio’s voice murmured, sounding far away.

“I love you too,” Toshiro whispered, sleep well and truly starting to take over.


	2. The Storm

Yukio stood in the elevator that was taking him up to the penthouse, his three middle fingers on his right hand massaging the back of his opposite shoulder gently, trying to roll out the stress knot in his muscle.

It was just another insanely busy day in Hotel business. Yukio was exhausted, and watching the rain lashing aggressively against the full length windows of his grand office left the blond spending the majority of the day wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed with his beautiful little Omega. He didn’t love leaving Toshiro home alone while Storm Hyorinmaru continued to rage on since he was still rather nervous, though he had calmed significantly since the first night.

This was the fourth day of the storm, and the third now since Yukio and Toshiro had revealed their secondary genders and had their incredible first time. The sex must have reawakened Toshiro’s long supressed hormones, as his heat seemed to be approaching quicker than originally expected. His skin was warmer to touch than normal, though it didn’t stop him bundling himself up in onesies and blankets, even when it drove him to the point of sweating. His Omega scent too was growing stronger with each passing day, to the point they had decided he should stop working in the bar until his heat passed.

There was only so much scent-supressing soap and gland patches could cover up when an Omega was that close to a heat. Yukio could feel his Alpha hormones spiking alongside his boyfriend’s – his body knew Toshiro was going into heat more than his mind did.

Luckily the morning after their amazing sex, Yukio cleared much of his schedule for later in the week when the heat was expected to strike, and he had personally seen to it that extra security was installed at the penthouse – more scent blockers, extra strong bolts on all the doors, lift access cut off to everyone but them. No one was getting up to Yukio’s penthouse unless Toshiro wanted them too. It seemed to settle much of his boyfriend’s pre-heat anxiety now that he was promised safety of a higher class than even an Omega hostel could guarantee.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this all for me,” Toshiro had stared up at Yukio, his teal eyes wide with disbelief and appreciation.

“You’re my Omega,” Yukio had murmured, leaning down to kiss the corner of Toshiro’s mouth, “and my boyfriend. I love you and I promised to protect you, so I will.”

That was another thing that changed – their language. No longer were they just boyfriends, Yukio the Alpha and Toshiro the Omega – they were _his_ Alpha, _his_ Omega. Since Toshiro had asked him to join his heat, the possessive language had come out and they both used it without even thinking – they were mates now, not just boyfriends.

The elevated dinged, opening doors to the small but luxurious lobby outside the penthouse’s front door, and Yukio stepped out, heading straight for the door and unlocking it. It was more of a task now with the added security, but nothing was too much effort for the safety of his Omega.

Entering the large penthouse, Yukio immediately smelled Toshiro’s now familiar Omega scent; every time it caught him off guard and every time his eyes would flutter closed for a moment, taking a minute to fully appreciate the gorgeous scent.

It was reminded him of freshly brewed coffee, or the fresh scent of the first snowfall of the year. It was so utterly comforting, to a point Yukio couldn’t even begin to explain. It just felt right, like this scent was the piece missing from his life. It was incredibly powerful, drawing him in.

It was not the only scent in the penthouse though, as Yukio recognised the familiar baked dinner smell coming from the almost never used kitchen and dining room. Popping down his laptop bag and some paperwork he had brought up with him on the counter by the door, Yukio ventured further into the penthouse.

He suspected that Toshiro might have ordered their room service dinner earlier this evening, but was surprised to find the dining table set up nicely, with fresh flowers and flickering candles.

Toshiro was behind Yukio’s bar, pouring two fresh cocktails.

“Hey Handsome,” Toshiro beamed up at Yukio as the blond approached the bar. “How was work today?”

“It’s was tiring,” Yukio answered, still a little confused as he accepted the cocktail that he was handed.

Toshiro looked at him sympathetically, as he always did when Yukio looked particularly worn out from his work.

“You look exhausted,” the Omega murmured, his hand reaching over the bar to cup Yukio’s cheek gently, his soft thumb stroking Yukio’s cheek soothingly. “I’m sorry, I know it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Yukio told Toshiro, throwing the bartender a sharp looking that had Toshiro grimacing and pulling his hand away.

Yukio sighed and put his drink down, rounding the bar. He hadn’t meant for that to sound harsh. Upon reaching Toshiro, he pulled the smaller man into his arms. The Omega scent was stronger up close. Toshiro’s nose nuzzled against Yukio’s neck scent gland – it was still covered from work, so Yukio reached up and pulled back the patch, feeling Toshiro hum appreciatively against him, calming instantly.

“I love you,” Yukio murmured. “I can’t wait to spend your heat with you, so I’m happy to rearrange my work. I want this, I want you.”

Toshiro had explained to him that his heats often were longer and more intense than Omegas who had them as regularly as they were supposed to. Yukio had cleared much of his schedule to prepare to be away from work for a few days if necessary, but it had resulted in him being extra busy in the present. He didn’t mind though – he was always busy, but he knew Toshiro felt guilty and he didn’t want that at all for his little Omega.

Toshiro nodded against Yukio’s neck and the blond pressed a kiss to his snowy crown.

“What did you order us for dinner?” Yukio asked, squeezing his boyfriend before releasing him enough to step back and look at him.

“Roast chicken,” Toshiro answered, moving out of Yukio’s arms and towards the kitchen.

“My favourite!” Yukio grinned.

“I know,” Toshiro’s voice was happy as he disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two plates of steaming roast chicken, complete with gravy and an array of roast vegetables, with even a couple of toasted dinner rolls.

The Omega placed them on the table, before he came and collected Yukio’s hand and led him around the table his seat.

“I thought I was supposed to pull your chair out?” Yukio raised an eyebrow as Toshiro tucked his seat in behind him.

“You’ve worked really hard both in the business and keeping me safe,” Toshiro scoffed. “I think pulling out your chair for you is the least I can do.”

He returned with their cocktails before he finally took a seat opposite Yukio. They clinked their glasses in cheers before they took a sip and tucked into dinner, discussing their days amicably.

Toshiro, as he did every day now that he couldn’t work, simply spent the day reading and cleaning the penthouse. Yukio reminded him he they had cleaners for the latter, but Toshiro reminded him that they had suspended cleaners from coming to the penthouse until his heat passed, and he was happy to do it since he was staying for free.

Yukio, on the other hand, had much more to say on his own day of course, he had been really busy managing the hotel through the storm, especially with all their extra guests and a slight shortage of staff. It was Toshiro who had the idea to ask amongst the homeless people for volunteers who would be willing to help with maintenance, cleaning and service in the bar and restaurant – they were, after all, staying here for free. Byakuya had almost had a stroke when Yukio brought him the suggestion, being the elitist he was, but neither of them could deny it had been a brilliantly effective idea.

They had many volunteers – their homeless guests were happy to work for their stay, and they worked hard. They reminded Yukio of Toshiro instantly – the dedication and determination to work and do a good job. Yukio had gotten to know a few of them too, and was reminded through their stories that very few people chose the street life. They were desperate to get jobs and get out of the shit situations they had found themselves in, but they weren’t in the best positions to get jobs – some lacked education, skills or experience, and almost all them didn’t have a permanent address or the ability to turn up to a job interview in clean clothes. It was unfair the life they had been dealt, and Yukio felt more and more guilty that he couldn’t relate to any of it. He had grown up a spoiled brat, with everything he wanted at his fingertips.

Toshiro had been particularly pleased to hear ‘Granny’ had taken to helping the laundry team get the bed linen and towels washed.

“Good dinner?” Toshiro asked, a slight grin on his face as he watched Yukio scrape the last of his food off the plate and the blond groaned and nodded.

“So good,” Yukio murmured – he had been starving and the roast dinner had hit the spot perfectly. It tasted even better than normal, and the vegetables had even been honey-glazed – his favourite way to have them. “Yoruichi has really out done herself tonight.”

Yoruichi was the head chef at the Hans Hotel Manhattan – she was a gifted cook, but she was easy to anger, certainly not a people person, and her sous chef Soifon was far worse. It was the reason why Byakuya usually handled complaints about the food, not that there were many at all.

“There is more if you want?” Toshiro gestured to the kitchen and Yukio nodded enthusiastically.

Toshiro moved before Yukio could, and ran to the kitchen, reappearing a moment later with two dishes, one for the extra chicken and the other of vegetables. He put them down and disappeared again, only to appear a second later with the gravy jug and more bread rolls.

Yukio stared at the dishes – this was not normally how their room service came. Room service came on plates, like the ones Toshiro had first presented that night. These weren’t the normal kitchen trays either; these were from Yukio’s penthouse.

“Did you-did you cook this?” Yukio asked, realising then, his eyes snapping back to Toshiro as the white haired man slipped back onto his chair.

He nodded, “Does it taste alright?”

Yukio exhaled in disbelief, his eyes sweeping over the food again. It was all cooked perfectly.

“Of course, I’m going for seconds,” Yukio reminded Toshiro with a laugh. “I thought Yoruichi had cooked this.”

As far as Yukio was aware, Toshiro had only learned to cook enough to survive on his own – the blond was certain Toshiro only ever ate rice or pasta at home. His skillset in the kitchen was supposed to be just about as thorough as Yukio’s – the billionaire child who had never once bothered to learn to cook since his parents had always fed him room service straight from their chefs, or had the nanny do the cooking.

“Well Yoruichi taught me how to make this,” Toshiro pointed out. “I know it’s your favourite so I wanted to learn how to make it for you.”

Yukio stared at his Omega in surprise – pleasant surprise but surprise nonetheless. A roast meal was a huge step up from plain rice and pasta.

“Toshiro, this tastes amazing!” Yukio told him, a grin forming on his lips. “You just learned this?”

Toshiro shrugged and nodded, informing him he had asked Yoruichi to teach him the day before his scent had stopped him from working. Yoruichi had sent up the fresh ingredients with a written out recipe to follow.

Yukio was reminded that Toshiro was a bit of a prodigy – he had lacked an education due to becoming an orphan and subsequently homeless, but the way he picked things up now was incredible. He devoured books, and never forgot what he learned. When Yukio had taught him the complicated and highly strategic game of chess, the Omega had picked it up in a heartbeat and now he beat Yukio at every game – and Yukio had been school champion back in the day.

It shouldn’t have surprised Yukio that Toshiro would pick up cooking just as easily. Still it was impressive – he could cook a full roast meal as good as Yoruichi did and it was his first shot at it.

“Have you considered becoming a chef?” Yukio asked then. “As a career? You would be brilliant at it.”

The Omega blushed a little at that and straightened – clearly liking the compliment from his Alpha.

“I haven’t even considered having a career,” Toshiro laughed. “I’m just trying to get by. Plus being chef isn’t something you can just slip into, you have to get trained and qualified.”

He had never had the opportunity.

“We could do that,” Yukio offered. “Easily too, we take on culinary apprentices all the time. You could study and work.”

“I can’t afford to do that,” Toshiro admitted, and there was a touch of sadness in his smile that made Yukio’s protective Alpha instincts flair. “The pay is better in the bar, especially with tips, and I only scrape by as it is.”

That much was true. Apprentice chefs earned next to nothing, but the career potential was greater, so in the long run, Toshiro could be earning way more as a chef than as a waiter or bartender. He could even own restaurants and make his own profits, but to get there he would need to do an apprenticeship which he simply could not afford to do, not while paying New York City rent and traveling to and from Brooklyn every day.

“You could if you lived here with me,” Yukio pointed out, and Toshiro threw him a look.

He wasn’t ready to discuss that.

Yukio wasn’t worried – they had only been dating six months and still in the last few days alone, they had moved leaps and bounds in revealing their secondary genders and having sex together for the first time, not to mention planning an upcoming heat.

Toshiro’s reluctance to discuss moving in so quickly also spoke testament to how he was so different to other men he had dated.

Kusaka – Akio – whatever his name had been – had wanted to move things along very quickly. Yukio had thought he was just in love and enthusiastic, when really the con artist Omega had only ever been after his money.

Toshiro wasn’t like that.

_“What do you see in me?”_

_Yukio and Toshiro were on the third date now, and this time the bartender was calling the shots. As much as Yukio wanted to spoil the white haired cutie senseless, Toshiro wasn’t allowing it – deciding that today he would be the one to organise their date. He was self-conscious though, Yukio could tell, and he kept apologising for the lack of glamour in the date plans he had organised._

_Yukio wasn’t fussed – he knew of Toshiro’s lack of money and homeless past, he hadn’t been expecting a day of golf and watching the ballet. Instead, Toshiro had taken him on a lovely walk of Central Park, showing him all his favourite spots, and they’d had a little picnic by the pond as Toshiro pointed at the ducks and which ones were his favourites (he named them all, apparently)._

_After lunch, Toshiro had taken Yukio to the library near where he lived, which was apparently his saving grace as a young homeless teen, and they had hung out in the aisles, shifting through books. Toshiro spoke animatedly, his passion for the written word was unparalleled and that was saying something since Yukio had been to top tier schools with plenty of book nerds._

_Now though, they were on the roof of the library, and the sun was setting, sending the city sky a pastel pink. For a moment, it distracted from all the grey and the dirty streets below – this was Brooklyn after all._

_“Hmmm?” Toshiro asked, turning around to face Yukio._

_“What do you see in me?” Yukio asked again._

_He was leaning against the ledge of the roof, watching Toshiro as he pointed out some places they could see. In this light, his hair almost appeared to shimmer, and his skin went a gorgeous golden tone. His eyes were, if at all possible, brighter and full of joy for the day they were having._

_He was incredibly beautiful._

_And that made Yukio suspect Toshiro was probably an Omega, not that they had spoken about that yet. He still prayed that maybe Toshiro would turn out to be a Beta, even though the sex – when they eventually got there – wouldn’t be as magnificent, but at least Yukio wouldn’t have to worry about another Akio situation._

_He supposed a Beta could still be a con artist, they just didn’t have the level of charm and charisma that an Omega could have over an Alpha._

_Omegas were as dangerous as they were beautiful. Yukio knew that was the bitterness with his ex-boyfriend coming out – Toshiro, even if he was an Omega, seemed to have no interest in Yukio’s money. Still, the question had to be asked._

_What did Toshiro see in Yukio? They had very little in common, aside for a love of literature and certain fantasy fandoms._

_Toshiro’s smile was sweet, and moved towards Yukio, slipping between the blond’s legs. Automatically, Yukio’s arms came around his date’s slim waist loosely._

_Toshiro pressed his palm to Yukio’s chest, his teal eyes flickering up to Yukio’s and holding his gaze._

_“Your heart,” Toshiro answered. “You’re kind and generous. You’re always trying to grow into a better person, and you inspire others to do more. I know you make me want to be a better person anyway.”_

_The hand on his chest moved to his temple before Yukio could comment._

_“You’re smart,” Toshiro continued, “and you didn’t even have to read all those books.”_

_“I read them at school,” Yukio couldn’t help but chuckle as Toshiro’s eyes went comically wide. He was impressed, apparently._

_Toshiro’s hand dropped then from Yukio’s temple to his lips, and those delicate fingers brushed over them._

_“You’re also very handsome,” Toshiro murmured, “but I’m sure you know that, Mr Sexiest Man Alive 2019.”_

_Yukio snorted loudly at that, chucking his head back in care free laughter. Was anyone going to let him live that down? It was more of an embarrassing accolade than anything else._

_“Your laugh,” Toshiro grinned then, grabbing Yukio’s arms and pulling him closer and away from the dangerous high ledge he was leaning against. “Your laugh is the best sound, it makes my heart skip.”_

_Yukio looked back down at Toshiro at that, and found the man flushing slightly at that confession. This was a man who liked Yukio for Yukio, not his wealth or success. Before either of them could say any more, Yukio leaned down and captured Toshiro’s lips in chaste kiss._

_Toshiro was the kind one, and Yukio was now certain the young bartender was not after anything but affection._

Dinner after that passed quickly, as the couple got wrapped up in a Harry Potter theories discussion. Yukio devoured his second serving of dinner and then a third, to the point he felt so full he couldn’t move.

Toshiro seemed pleased by that, and sent Yukio to have a nice relaxing bath while he cleaned up. The blond tried to protest of course, but Toshiro wouldn’t hear it, and the eventually the draw of a hot bath became too tempting.

Just as Yukio settled in the tub, Toshiro entered the bathroom with another cocktail for Yukio and swept up his clothes off the ground, disappearing goodness knows where with them.

“You’re not doing the washing, are you?” Yukio called after Toshiro, feel a little guilty that his boyfriend was running around after him like a housemaid – though he supposed Omega instincts skewed towards homemaking, and the man was well and truly feeling those Omega hormones spike now he was off suppressants. “You don’t have to do that!”

Yukio didn’t even know how to operate his washing machine. He usually just sent stuff off with his cleaners.

“I’m just putting them in the hamper,” Toshiro called back, a few minutes later he returned to the bathroom, completely naked. “Can I join you?”

Yukio stilled, staring for a long time, his eyes sweeping over the Omega’s perfect form; the pearly skin, the delicate muscle lines, the slight jut over his hipbones. Toshiro was a beautiful man – the most beautiful Yukio had seen.

His thighs were delicious, his hips utterly graspable – the slight pinch at his waist subtle but creating the perfect line of his body. The abs, that weren’t obvious but most definitely there, the ribs that were just visible on his skinny form.

They had only slept together the one time, but it had been absurd how incredible it had been. They hadn’t done it again, not with how close Toshiro was to his heat, or how Yukio had only just held back the rut the first time. It was becoming near impossible to resist touching each other again.

Yukio’s swallowed, nodding.

Toshiro’s smirk was subtle as he climbed into the tub opposite him, their legs tangling together in the large tub. Yukio put the cocktail down in favour of reaching for the white haired man and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together as soon as he was close enough.

One hand fell to Toshiro’s smooth waist, the other cupped his jaw and the side of his neck, the skin just as silky there. His Omega had the softest lips and the sweetest taste

The kiss started slow, almost lazy, but still filled with adoration. Toshiro’s kisses were familiar, comforting when he needed it and outright sensual when they heated up. As if on cue, the Omega bit Yukio’s bottom lip gently and the Alpha grunted, feeling a warmth in his crotch and pulling his boyfriend into his lap instantly.

They kissed harder then, tongues exchanging messily, the breathless sounds of want and need echoing around the bathroom.

They were getting carried away but neither could stop.

Both of Yukio’s hands fell to Toshiro’s ass then and he squeezed none too gently, the plump muscle asking to be felt. Toshiro’s hips rolled slightly but it was enough to have them both breaking apart to moan more heartily, their erections growing steadily under the surface of the warm and bubbly water.

They stared each other for a moment. Toshiro’s pupils were blown, and he bit his lip hungrily, those cheeks flushed with arousal. Yukio didn’t know what his expression looked like, but his body felt equal parts hot and cold, goose bumps all over his arms, and the desperate need to be inside his Omega making his own hips roll a little beneath Toshiro.

The Omega surged forward then, his lips latching onto Yukio’s neck and sucking relentlessly. Yukio groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head away to give Toshiro more room. Down at the Omega’s ass, Yukio was massaging the cheeks, his fingers edging closer and closer to the tight centre between them. They were approaching the point of no return quickly.

As if knowing this, thunder clapped angrily above their heads and Toshiro jerked away with a fearful gasp, falling back off Yukio’s lap and causing the water to slosh about the tub.

Yukio shook away the lustful fog that had settled over his mind and reached for his Omega.

“You’re okay,” he swallowed, trying to regain his breath. “You’re safe.”

Toshiro swallowed his own breathless pants and nodded, but the shock was still in his eyes. Granted, that was one of the louder claps of thunder they had heard over the last few days – clearly the height of Storm Hyorinmaru was now hitting them.

Yukio pulled the Omega closer again, but kept him out of his lap, wrapping his arms around his slender waist and guiding Toshiro’s head into the crook of his neck. Toshiro breathed heavily, and Yukio rubbed his back to calm him, his fingers running the dips and bumps of his spine. They had come to their senses now, remembering they had agreed to hold off on sex until Toshiro’s heat.

“You’re burning up,” Yukio murmured, his wet hands still travelling up the Omega’s back. His pale skin was feverishly hot. “Is this normal?”

Yukio made a mental note to do some more research on Omega biology when he had a free moment. His experience with Akio had left him scarred, and had put him off wanting to know anything more about the secondary gender other than the fact they could get Alphas to do just about anything for them. He didn’t remember much of what they had been taught in school.

Toshiro nodded.

“Omegas’ temperatures tend to rise close to a heat,” Toshiro explained with a sigh, sounding far calmer now. “It’s also a side effect of coming off suppressants so abruptly. Normally, you would start to lower your dosage first to faze them out more gradually.”

Yukio nodded, understanding. He didn’t take suppressants; he just used soap and patches to block his scent. Suppressants weren’t generally recommended, as they could do some terrible things to a person’s natural hormones, but he knew why Toshiro liked them. He hated being an Omega.

Yukio hoped that this experience with him sharing his heat would start to change that for Toshiro.

More thunder rumbled, but it felt more distant. Toshiro only tensed briefly this time, and the blond wrapped his arms around the smaller body, letting his fingers continue to dance absentmindedly along his Omega’s spine.

Several minutes passed in a comfortable silence, Toshiro still but relaxed in the Alpha’s hold. Yukio thought he might have fallen asleep for moment, but apparently he had just been thinking.

“I’ll think about moving in,” Toshiro murmured then, piquing Yukio’s interest significantly, “but not until after my heat.”

Yukio’s grin was instantaneous and wider than he thought was possible. He raised a hand to drag it through Toshiro’s white hair.

“Deal,” he smiled back, pressing a gently kiss to his Omega’s crown.

* * *

The next day at work went more horrifically than the previous, and by lunchtime, Yukio had just about _had it_ with the day.

The only positive part about the day was his brief interaction with Yoruichi, when he had teased the head chef that Toshiro had made a better roast dinner than she did – she hadn’t liked that comment of course, though still she was happy that Toshiro had managed to learn that from her. As it turned out, she was the one to first suggest Toshiro become her apprentice to the Omega. Apparently she wanted one ‘that actually knows what he’s fucking doing’. Well, Yukio had promised to talk to Toshiro about it again later in the week.

After that, his day had gone significantly downhill; endless meetings, endless problems, fires needing to be put out all morning, mostly at his international hotels. Apparently the rest of the world wasn’t in lockdown from a huge storm, so life went on.

Yukio had an important Skype meeting lined up for that afternoon with his operations managers at his three New York hotels – he had a lot to discuss with them, but of course, he had ended up spilling his post-lunch coffee all down his front when a loud clap of thunder struck so piercingly that he flinched. It was so deafening that Yukio was sure Toshiro would have had a small heart attack. The lightning must have hit the roof of the hotel, but thankfully the power of their backup generator continued without issue.

Still, his shirt was ruined and his trousers were wet in the wrong places, not to mention his skin seared with the burn of hot coffee being thrown all over it.

Swearing, Yukio called for Riruka to hold his calls while he ran back up to the penthouse to change.

The penthouse was silent when he entered, but Toshiro’s now familiar scent lingered. Yukio didn’t need to check to know the Omega was holed up in the library again – his favourite pace in the hotel. The blond was in a rush so he moved towards the bedroom quickly.

He was surprised to find the pillows, sheets and blankets gone from the bed. He stared at the bare mattress in confusion for just a moment, but he didn’t have the time to muck around. Toshiro was probably doing the washing, even though he had promised not to.

Yukio shook off the confusion and made for the walk in robe, but his confusion only increased.

All of his clothes were gone.

Well, not all of them, but a lot of them.

Yukio was confident he hadn’t left it that long since having his washing sent off, even with sharing his clothes with Toshiro, and he was convinced the wardrobe hadn’t looked that empty when he had changed for work this morning.

Well now he had to ask. None of his work shirts were hanging up.

Yukio really didn’t have time for this.

Sighing, he turned sharply and made for the library.

“Hey, Babe,” he called, opening the door to the library and stepping in. “Have you seen my work shir-”

Yukio was cut off quickly, his normally sweet Omega leaping down into a crouching position in front of him, teeth bared and hissing, like a cat that had been confronted by a dog.

Yukio flinched back in shock and alarm – nothing sent chills down an Alpha’s spine quite like an Omega’s hiss, or so was the rumour. Yukio had never heard one in real life until now but he couldn’t deny that it was absolutely the most terrifying sound he’d ever heard.

Toshiro look livid, his eyes were almost glowing with anger as they pierced the Alpha, his spine arched, an angry snarl on his lips.

It took all of half a second for Yukio to realise why – he had just walked in on Toshiro’s nest.

He stumbled backwards out of the room quickly, falling on his ass on the other side of the threshold when the door was slammed closed, the resounding sound of the bolt sliding across harsh in the otherwise silent penthouse.

Yukio stared at the door in shock, his breathing laboured – only the rain on the windows continued like nothing had happened.

He had only seen it for a second, but it had been a second too long as far as Toshiro was concerned.

Alphas weren’t supposed to see an Omega’s nest without permission – even if that Omega was their mate.

Yukio remembered that from school now that he was thinking about it, but he had completely forgotten to consider it when he found out about Toshiro’s upcoming heat. Akio had never nested – some Omegas just didn’t.

Scrambling to his feet, Yukio swore under his breath. He backed away from the library quietly before he ran back to the bedroom for his phone. He called Riruka and told her to cancel his Skype meeting and anything else he had scheduled for the afternoon. His priority right now had to be his Omega.

He felt so guilty – he should have noticed sooner.

Toshiro had been picking up his clothes for the last three days and disappearing with them. It was clear where they had ended up. The library had been turned into Toshiro’s nest and Yukio had caught a glimpse of it – the nest had been constructed out of Yukio’s clothes and their bedding, and had obviously ramped up today with everything from the bedroom – clean, worn or slept in – had been taken.

Yukio sighed deeply. Returning to the closet, the blond had to shift through some old boxes at the back, and found some of his father’s old clothes as the only things left hanging of his own clothes were scratchy old suits he only wore to major functions. Yukio stripped off the coffee stained clothes and changed into a Columbia University jumper and a pair of old track pants. He then returned to the living room and sat on the couch, eyeing the Library door which remained closed.

He would just have to wait for Toshiro to come back out, and until then Yukio had some research to do.

Pulling Google up on his phone, Yukio spent the following three hours of his day researching Omegas, starting with their nesting habits.

It told him things he already knew, such as that not all Omegas nested and the ones that did were very private about it – though he found it interesting that of the ones that did nest, half of them only did it for heats and the other half kept their nest up year round, particularly if they weren’t using suppressants. He found out that the Omegas that did nest tended to use clothes and bedding of their mate or people the trusted – usually getting the people to scent the items first, which they would do by rubbing them over their scent glands for a few moments.

It surprised Yukio that Toshiro hadn’t asked him to do that since he was building a nest out of his stuff.

He learned that the reason why no one was supposed to see the nest without the Omega’s permission, was because it disrupted the Omega, especially if it was being built as a pre-heat ritual, and sometimes they would have to tear their nests apart and rebuild it, often in a whole new location, to recover from an unconsented viewing. Yukio winced, hoping that he hadn’t caused Toshiro to do that.

Another interesting thing to note was that Omegas revelled in compliments about their nests when they did show it to someone. Yukio would remember that if Toshiro ever allowed him back into the library.

Yukio learned other fascinating things about Omegas too, like that that Toshiro’s hiss and the crouching position he had taken (snarl, bared teeth and arched spine included) was a defensive move – he’d felt threatened. That made Yukio feel sick – he had promised Toshiro protection, and yet it was him who wound up threatening him the most.

He also found out that some Omegas could purr – but only when they were extremely calm, happy and satisfied, when their Alpha had looked after them well. When Yukio read that, he decided he wanted to make Toshiro purr one day. He didn’t think it was likely to occur this week, what with Toshiro’s anxiety levels peaking with the storm and approaching heat, but one day soon. Yukio wanted to do a good job for his Omega.

It was upon deciding that, that Yukio heard the bolt over the library door slide back. He stood quickly, dropping his phone into his pocket, as the door opened and Toshiro emerged. His head was hung and he was rubbing his arm.

“I’m sorry.”

A beat passed before Yukio realised they had both just apologised at the same time, and Toshiro glanced up at him in confusion.

“What are you sorry for?”

There! They had done it again.

“You first,” Yukio jumped in quickly, before they ended up saying the same thing for a third time.

“For hissing,” Toshiro answered timidly, glancing back down at his feet. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-I don’t even know what that was.”

Yukio stepped closer, but not too close. He would wait until he was invited this time.

“It was your instincts,” Yukio shook his head, refusing to let Toshiro apologise for that. “Your nest was threatened. No need to apologise for that – it was my fault.”

This time Toshiro shook his head, eyes snapping back up to Yukio.

“You didn’t know it was there,” Toshiro stepped closer to him, wringing his hands together nervously. “I should have warned you.”

Yukio sighed and held out his arms for Toshiro to come to him and the Omega did, his arms coming quickly around Yukio’s middle and his head resting on the Alpha’s shoulder. In return, Yukio wrapped his arms tightly around Toshiro’s waist.

“Did I ruin it?” Yukio asked softly, concerned that he had disrupted the nest as his research told him.

Toshiro’s head shook against Yukio’s shoulder, “I rearranged some items, but other than that it’s okay.”

Sighing in relief, Yukio pulled his boyfriend over to the couch and into his lap. He flicked on the television and let it play lowly in the background, covering some of the more distant thunder rumbles that wouldn’t have been helping Toshiro’s anxiety.

He told his boyfriend about how he had spilled coffee on himself, and that’s why he had returned to the penthouse early to change. After a few moments, Toshiro explained about his nest.

“I didn’t realise I was building one, I’ve never done that before,” Toshiro murmured. “I thought I was just being forgetful, leaving our onesies and blankets in there, throwing your laundry in there… I didn’t realise until a yesterday that it was a nest. I was too embarrassed to tell you, but I couldn’t stop adding to it.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Yukio chuckled a little, brushing his Omega’s hair away from his eyes tenderly. “It’s natural, and you’re off suppressants.”

“I didn’t know I was a nester,” Toshiro mused then. “I’ve never been able to.”

Yukio set him a questioning glance and the Omega shrugged, explaining he had always gone to Omega hostels to have his heats safely. The hostels didn’t provide much more than a bed and some food though – they were not conducive for nest building.

“Rangiku, Momo and I would scent items for each other’s heats to feel more comfortable,” Toshiro continued, “but never enough to build a nest out of.”

Yukio nodded in understanding and pulled the smaller man closer, tucking his head under his chin. It seemed that Toshiro was learning a lot about himself and his natural instincts now that he was in a comfortable environment and off his suppressants.

“Now that I know about the nest,” Yukio drawled, drawing circles around Toshiro’s knee with his index finger, “would you like me to scent some items for you?”

Toshiro pulled back instantly to look at him with wide eyes, the teal in his irises piercing.

“Would you?” Toshiro asked in surprise, hope in his voice.

“Of course,” Yukio grinned at his boyfriend.

Suddenly, the most breathtaking smile erupted on Toshiro’s lips and he beamed at Yukio.

“Wait here,” Toshiro ordered excitedly, slipping off Yukio’s lap and running back into the library.

Yukio chuckled, waiting patiently for his Omega to return. He erupted into loud laughter when Toshiro returned a moment later, carrying a bundle of Yukio’s clothes. The pile was bigger than him and Yukio had to call out to him to watch his step since he couldn’t see over the height of it.

“Well looks like I know where all my work shirts are,” Yukio chuckled again as Toshiro placed the pile of clothes onto the couch beside him.

“Sorry about that,” Toshiro flushed, rubbing his arm again sheepishly. “I didn’t make you miss anything important, did I?”

Yukio thought about that Skype meeting he was supposed to have held, but shook his head.

“Nothing is as important as you,” Yukio told the Omega, which had Toshiro’s cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

Pulling back his scent patches, Yukio scented the clothes items. One by one, he rubbed his scent on them, and one by one, Toshiro lifted them to his nose, and sighed contently, a soft smile gracing his lips, before running back to the nest to place them.

It was dinner time by the time Yukio was done scenting, and Toshiro disappeared to the library to finalise the nest. He was gone for some time, so Yukio ordered them dinner from room service, and went out to the lift to collect it (as now was the new procedure). Entering the penthouse with their food, Yukio called out for Toshiro to come eat, the Omega bounding up to him excitedly.

“My nest smells so good,” he gushed, and Yukio laughed.

“Of course, it smells like your Alpha.”

Toshiro beamed at that, and Yukio straightened. His Alpha pride was growing loud inside him.

It was after dinner, and after they had showered together and donned their Pokémon onesies again (Toshiro refused to give back the Pikachu one that was now lost to his complex nest but he allowed Yukio to wear the blue Squirtle onesie instead), that Toshiro asked Yukio to spend the night with him in his nest.

Yukio knew, from his earlier research, that it meant Toshiro’s heat was likely to hit in the next twenty-four hours, as apparently Omegas that nested as a pre-heat ritual would usually wait until the night before to invite their mate in.

Yukio agreed quickly, and mentally went through his preparation checklist – security was in order, the penthouse was stocked with high protein and high energy snacks if the heat lasted longer than expected, and, thankfully, today had been his last day at work, so at least that was sorted.

Yukio took Toshiro’s hand as the Omega took a deep breath and led him towards the library.

“I hope you like it,” Toshiro murmured shyly at the door, his cheeks dusting with a light pink hue, before he opened it slowly, and invited Yukio inside.

Yukio gasped when he laid eyes on the nest, his emerald irises sweeping the scene.

“Toshiro, it’s…” Yukio exhaled, “it’s beautiful.”

“Do you think so?” Toshiro asked timorously, glancing around the nest. Seemingly self-conscious, the Omega picked up one of Yukio’s work shirts from the nest wall, looking to rearrange it but only to put it back in the same spot.

Yukio found himself grinning as his eyes inspected the nest – he didn’t know when a neatly arranged pile clothes and blankets had suddenly started appealing to him, but maybe he wasn’t the only one who was experiencing new instincts – he had never had a mate before, and had never known an Omega that nested, certainly not one that did it out of his clothes. The Alpha in him roared with pride as he stared down at the nest Toshiro had built. It looked warm and comfortable, built from Yukio’s own clothes and bedding. He could smell his own scent in the room, and that filled him with even more pride and confidence. His mate had built this for them, and he’d done a gorgeous job of it. Everything down to the co-ordination of colours and of fabrics was considered in the construction.

“It’s perfect,” Yukio found himself saying, as a grin stretched over his lips. “Really, Babe, you have done an amazing job!”

He meant that too, he wasn’t saying it just because Google had told him too.

Toshiro blushed again, shoulders straightening at the new compliment. He stepped inside the nest, and he held a hand out for Yukio to join him.

Now Yukio was a confident man, in his personal and professional life. He had never been a shy person, but now he felt it. Timidly, he accepted the hand and stepped inside Toshiro’s nest.

Even without a proper mattress below them, the base of the nest felt comfortable, true even as they laid down together. Toshiro fussed for a minute, rearranging items around Yukio, even as the Alpha told him he was plenty comfortable. Eventually, Toshiro was happy, and jumped up to turn off the light before he returned to the nest, navigating effortlessly in the dark.

Yukio felt Toshiro’s hot skin settle down beside him again, and a blanket was pulled over them before the Omega finally rested against Yukio’s chest, humming in content.

It was quiet for a while, only the gently drumming of rain could be heard, but then Toshiro spoke.

“My heat is coming,” the Omega murmured.

“I know,” Yukio whispered back – he could feel it, even without knowing the research. “Are you scared?”

“No,” Toshiro replied, and Yukio felt him smile against his chest. “I’m with you, aren’t I?”

Yukio chuckled deeply, tightening his arms around Toshiro’s lithe form.

“You are,” the Alpha murmured, pressing a kiss to the snowy crown of his mate, which even in the darkest of rooms appeared to glow. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Toshiro hummed, voice turning drowsy.

Yukio dragged his fingers up and down Toshiro’s clothed back absentmindedly as he revelled in the moment.

He was in his Omega’s nest, safe and sound, and there were no smells inside the nest but Yukio’s own scent and Toshiro’s gorgeous one as well. His Omega loved him, and slept soundly against his chest, his heat building silently inside him.

Outside, the rain was soothing, light now and no longer lashing against the windows behind an aggressive wind. The thunder had almost completely settled, and no new bolts of lightning caused light to flicker in the room. Perhaps they were finally on the tail end of it? Perhaps it was just the calm before the bigger storm would hit?

Yukio was almost asleep himself when he heard it, faint but distinctive. Toshiro was purring.

Now that was the calm before the storm.

* * *

Yukio woke, choking on the most arousing scent as heat engulf his cock.

The Alpha lifted his head to see Toshiro nestled in between his legs, throat deep on his shaft, his normally bright eyes the darkest shade Yukio had ever seen them. His clothes had been ditched in the nest somewhere, and his bare ass was up in the air, begging for someone to take him from behind.

Even in the dull light of dawn and his sleepy confusion, Yukio knew this was the start of Toshiro’s heat.

Toshiro had paused, seemingly waiting for a cue to continue, and Yukio propped himself up on elbows, giving the Omega a short nod.

Toshiro hummed around Yukio’s member and slid down further, a crazy glint in his eye as he not once broke eye contact with his Alpha. The blond groaned lowly, letting his head fall to the side but refusing to look away from the magnificent sight of his Omega sucking him off.

_What a beautiful wake up call._

Toshiro was not mucking around, he was bobbing and sucking, his tongue doing incredible things that had Yukio’s hips jerking with uncontrolled thrusts until his Omega pinned them down with strength Yukio didn’t know Toshiro to have.

In the air around them, Toshiro’s scent was thick with the most lustful arousal and Yukio inhaled it deeply. With his hips pinned down, Yukio’s back arched as he moaned, and in mere seconds he felt his orgasm building. The Omega between his legs was doing incredible things, and a desperate whimper from Toshiro drove Yukio into a sitting position, his hand in Toshiro’s white locks and tugging.

“Babe,” Yukio moaned.

The Pokémon onesie he had been wearing had been unbuttoned and as he sat the shoulders had fallen down, leaving the blue material pooling around his waist.

Toshiro sucked harshly, causing Yukio to moan again, and tug on that thick snowy hair, eyes fluttering closed. His abdominal muscles were trembling with desire, his blood pumping searing hot through his veins. Waves of pleasure were rolling up his body. A moment later he felt something hard against his leg, and upon opening his eyes, he found it to be Toshiro’s dripping erection. The Omega was still sucking him off, but now straddled Yukio’s leg, rubbing himself – desperate for friction.

Yukio swallowed, remembering just whose heat this was, and reached forward, pushing the Omega’s shoulders gently until he had no choice but to release his cock from his mouth.

“Good morning, Baby,” Yukio gasped between pants.

Toshiro growled.

“You took forever to wake up,” he voice was low, his piercing eyes like lust-filled daggers.

As if to make his point, he rolled his hips on Yukio’s leg again, and the Alpha raised an eyebrow – his shin had never got so much action before.

_“Heat,”_ Toshiro stressed then. “I need you.”

Yukio chuckled, and gestured the man closer with a come hither motion. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how he was showing so much restraint around his Omega who was clearly in heat right now. The scent in the air was fogging his scenes but he hung in there – he had promised to look after Toshiro and he would. Yukio knew the chances of him going into a rut were high, but he held on to his consciousness for dear life. In the past, his ruts had driven him to animalistic madness – he made his parents lock his room for the outside while he all but tore apart his bedroom, looking for any release he could find.

Toshiro was on him in an instant, ripping the onesie away from Yukio’s body until the Alpha could kick it off his own legs. Before Yukio could even blink, the Omega was hovering over his cock, lining it up with his own entrance and sinking straight down onto it.

Toshiro cried out as Yukio choked – and the Alpha wasn’t sure if it was from pain or pleasure.

“You didn’t want to be prepared?” Yukio asked, teeth clenched and hands on Toshiro’s hips ad rubbing gently – his Alpha cock was well named – it was large and wide with girth, and Toshiro had taken it like it was nothing.

His tight muscles were scorching in heat, and Yukio felt his arousal stir.

“I prepped,” Toshiro hissed, eyes clenched. “You slept.”

Before Yukio could even question that, the Omega was rising to the tip of Yukio’s cock and dropping back down, causing both men to groan. Heat flushed through Yukio’s entire body and he gripped Toshiro’s hips tightly as the Omega repeated the actions again and again. Soon Toshiro was panting, his eyes clenched and jaw slack, looking utterly lost in the feeling, while Yukio stared up at him dumbly, trying desperately to hold back his own orgasm while this beautiful man rode him senseless.

Toshiro didn’t waste time increasing his pace either, his hips rising and slamming down with desperation, fucking himself on Yukio’s cock while the Alpha in question could only hold on for dear life. He had never expected Toshiro to dominate him like this in bed, but he supposed that an Omega’s heat drove them to get their release any way possible.

But wasn’t it Yukio’s job, as Toshiro’s Alpha, to get him there?

Of course it was. He needed to do a good job. He needed to hear his Omega purr again after all this.

Yukio sat up, and helped to guide Toshiro’s hips up and down his shaft, his lips on the Omega’s neck. Toshiro moaned and tilted his head to give Yukio better access, and the Alpha kissed, sucked and bit the skin until it was littered in marks. Their hips crashed together, while grunts and groans echoed around the room, their scents erupting and almost fighting for dominance around them. Yukio’s brain was starting to go foggy with the oncoming rut, his lips stuck over his Omega’s neck scent gland. He inhaled the scent, he sucked it up and swallowed it, all the while Toshiro mewled in pleasure, his climax growing closer.

“Yu-kio,” Toshiro managed through strangled pants. _Close._

“B-babe, I-”

Yukio was slammed back against the mattress before he could finish his warning, Toshiro’s hands over his pectorals and pinning him down. The Omega changed the angle as his increased the pace, and very quickly found what he was looking for, his moan loud when he managed to hit his own prostate.

Yukio’s hips began to thrust upwards, meeting Toshiro in the middle stroke after stroke, causing him to cry out as his most sensitive spot was abused repeatedly.

It was wild, and Yukio’s face must have been bright red, flushed with the intense pleasure that was rolling up his spine with each thrust. Toshiro’s skin was radiating heat, his skin laced in sweat, slick and pre-cum.

He looked stunning, and Yukio would have told him that if he could speak at this point, and if he actually believed Toshiro could have heard him. They were both too far gone.

Yukio could feel his rut starting to overtake him, trying to beat out his own orgasm, but he refused to let it take hold of him. He promised to look after his mate.

Feeling blindly, Yukio found Toshiro’s own cock and began to stroke it, causing the Omega’s movements to stutter for a moment, his moan choked around a gasp.

“That’s it, Baby,” Yukio panted, timing his strokes with the movements of their hips. “C-come for me.”

And Toshiro did.

With another choked moan, Toshiro’s head snapped back, his back arching as he came hard over Yukio’s chest. The blond clenched his jaw and his eyes, holding onto his last strand of sanity that was threatening to break around Toshiro’s tightly clenching muscles. He made it, only just, but very movement after that was torture.

Eventually Toshiro collapsed on top of Yukio’s chest, a breathless and sweaty mess.

Yukio released a breath of relief as he pulled Toshiro up and off his still very hard cock. The Alpha’s erection was painfully red, and leaking, desperate for its own release but Yukio could wait. His Omega was way more important.

He wound his arms tightly around Toshiro and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“You didn’t come,” Toshiro panted when he could finally speak again.

“I could feel a rut coming on,” Yukio breathed.

“Then rut,” Toshiro told him simply. “You won’t hurt me.”

Yukio swallowed and nodded. He was sure he wouldn’t hurt Toshiro if he went into a rut, but he was scared he wouldn’t be able to stop if Toshiro asked him too – ruts took hold of an Alpha and drove them to get their climax any way possible. Almost like an Omega’s heat in that respect. Though, looking at Yukio’s Omega who was deep into his heat now, and how he was he was still red and panting, his erection growing again between them, Yukio didn’t think Toshiro was going to ask him to stop for a while longer.

Toshiro’s lips were on Yukio’s neck, his hips starting to roll against Yukio again. Yukio’s hand fell to Toshiro’s ass and grasped his cheek, causing the Omega to whimper.

“Yukio, I n-need-”

“I know,” Yukio murmured. The heat was far from over.

Gently rolling them over until the Alpha had his omega on his back in the nest, Yukio settled between Toshiro’s legs and hovered over his boyfriend.

“I didn’t get to kiss you this morning,” Yukio purred as Toshiro’s eyes settled on him. The normally bright teal was dark with lust, those pupils still blown wide with the arousal of his heat, but they were still undeniably Toshiro’s eyes.

Reaching down, Yukio pressed his lips to Toshiro’s gently, while he lined his cock back up with Toshiro’s thoroughly wet entrance. His cheeks and thigh were sticky with old slick and Yukio’s own seed, but the entrance remained entirely lubricated, and Yukio slid in slowly, not once breaking the kiss. Even when Toshiro gasped, Yukio swallowed it and took advantage of the open mouth to slip in his tongue. Below him Toshiro’s body trembled with anticipation, his legs spreading wider to give Yukio more space.

Toshiro kissed him back fiercely, his hands sliding into Yukio’s hair and tugging, causing the Alpha to grunt – he liked that. Once Yukio was full sheathed inside Toshiro, he stilled, not thrusting straight away. His rut was clawing at his mind but Yukio pushed it down again. He pulled back from Toshiro’s lips to suck on his nipple gently, while he pinched and flicked the other. Beneath him, his Omega squirmed, panting again, his hips trying to roll though Yukio had them pinned squarely down.

“Yu-kio,” Toshiro’s voice was desperate with need. “Please.”

Yukio took his lips off Toshiro’s nipples and glanced up at his boyfriend, a slight smirk on his face.

“Let me look after you,” Yukio purred. “I love you.”

Toshiro lifted his head, his teal eyes softer for a moment then, and his lips twitching with a smile. Somewhere under all that heat-born arousal, his shy little Omega still existed.

He leaned up on his elbows and pressed a chaste peck to Yukio’s lips.

“I love you too,” he whispered into Yukio’s ear, before biting the lobe softly. “Now fuck me.”

Yukio chuckled and rolled his hips against Toshiro’s, the Omega gasping in his ear, his back arching.

Placing a hand on Toshiro’s shoulder, Yukio guided his Omega to lie back again, before he dropped to his elbows resting either side of his boyfriend’s head. He kissed those beautiful lips again, just gently this time before he pulled back.

Teal pierced emerald, and once again Yukio was astounded by Toshiro’s beauty. How the Alpha had gotten this lucky, he didn’t know.

Maintaining eye contact, Yukio began to move. Shallow thrusts at first, gradually getting longer and deeper. Toshiro’s eyes stayed on Yukio’s though his pants were quick and his forehead was laced in sweat. He looked fucking gorgeous, and he was all Yukio’s. This was his heat, and he had invited Yukio into his nest to be his mate. He had purred for Yukio.

That was the moment that Yukio let his rut take over, but it didn’t cloud his vision or fog up his mind like it had in the past.

Suddenly, Yukio felt hyper-aware of everything. He could smell Toshiro’s heat-affected scent so clearly – there were still hints of the fresh coffee and snow notes, but it was raw and sexual, heightened with arousal and desire. It was intoxicating, and Yukio was sure it would drive him to insanity one day. The scent spurred him on, giving him more energy than should be allowed at this time of the morning, and he thrusted faster.

Yukio’s thrusts gained speed, but everything felt slow motion, and beneath him Toshiro writhed, his second orgasm growing close. His eyes spoke words that his mouth couldn’t.

_I’m close. I love you. Fuck me harder. I love you. I’m close. I love you._

Yukio could every nerve pulsing with pleasure as his cock dragged in and out of Toshiro’s taut opening, and when he hit the Omega’s prostate, he could feel the muscles inside Toshiro spasm, the moan that tore from his mate’s lips sounding more throaty than normal – more animalistic. The Alpha could feel his own blood pumping through his body – it was loud in his ears, and searing hot in his veins. His heart beat madly, but maybe that was just from looking into Toshiro’s stunning face?

So Yukio thrust harder, and Toshiro’s hands threaded back into his blond locks and tugged, almost screaming his name. Yukio growled – it felt so amazing, he was incredibly close himself. His Omega was amazing around him, and Yukio needed to drive them over the edge.

“Knot me,” Toshiro’s voice was barely above a whisper but Yukio heard him clearly. “Kn-knot me, please.”

Yukio managed to nod, choking on his own pleasure for a moment.

He finished them both off quickly, tilting Toshiro’s hips and hitting his prostate again dead on. He didn’t even need to touch the Omega’s cock this time – he came undone without it. Yukio’s name fell from Toshiro’s lips in a strangled gasp, the Omega’s eyes finally closing as they rolled into the back of his head for a moment. His muscles constricted painfully around Yukio as the Alpha let go of himself too, erupting inside his Omega. First, his seed shot out, then the base of his cock expanded, the knot growing and locking itself inside Toshiro.

Yukio didn’t register losing conscious but when he became aware of himself again, his face was buried in Toshiro’s neck, his mouth over his scent gland and inhaling the raw scent. Toshiro’s arms were around him – one hand in hair and simply holding him close, the other tracing light patterns on his bare back.

“Whatever that was,” Toshiro’s panted. “We’re doing it again.”

Yukio chuckled, grinning against the scent gland.

He found his arms again, though they felt like jelly, and wrapped them around Toshiro’s middle and rolled them back over. Still connected by the knot at the base of Yukio’s cock, they both grunted as it seemed to slip further inside the Omega as they repositioned.

Back on his back, Yukio wrapped his arms tightly around Toshiro as the Omega’s head settled on his chest.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Toshiro murmured tiredly.

“It always does around you,” Yukio whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss to Toshiro’s sweaty crown.

Toshiro chuckled, and a moment later he shivered, so Yukio reached for their abandoned blanket, and pulled it over them.

Toshiro hummed as the blanket was pulled over his shoulders, and he sighed in content. Yukio smiled to himself as he lay back, relishing in the moment. His Omega satiated and resting peacefully against him, their bodies still connected.

“My heat isn’t over,” Toshiro yawned. “I’ll need to go again soon.”

“I know,” Yukio murmured. “Rest for now.”

Toshiro nodded and snuggled further into Yukio’s hold.

They had maybe half an hour until Yukio’s knot went away and no doubt Toshiro would be wanting more by then, but for now, his Omega needed to rest and to regain his strength. Yukio would damned if he didn’t look after his Omega perfectly during this heat, for as long as it lasted.

Sighing happily, Yukio closed his eyes too, allowing sleep to take hold of him too, the sound of his purring Omega lulling him into a peaceful, albeit short, slumber.

* * *

“The storm seems to have passed,” Yukio murmured to Toshiro, the Omega slumped tiredly against him on the couch.

Toshiro’s heat had finally passed, lasting over forty-eight hours.

The Omega was exhausted – he looked tired and weak, bundled up in Yukio’s pyjamas, but he was happy. He hummed contently and snuggled down further into Yukio’s hold. He was completely satiated after his heat.

Yukio had known it was over when he had woken up on the third morning to Toshiro sleeping peacefully against him. The arousal in his scent had cleared, leaving behind the fresh scent Yukio had come to know before the heat, and it was the first morning that Yukio had woken up before Toshiro, without the Omega sucking him off or rubbing himself all over the Alpha.

When Toshiro was alert enough, Yukio fed him some more food, and this time he was much more receptive to the idea, when previously, Yukio had to bribe him into eating with various sexual promises. Once fed, getting the Omega into the bath hadn’t been a hard task. The warm water and promise of more cuddles was incentive enough it seemed. Yukio had managed to keep them clean enough during the heat with short showers and wet cloths but it was lovely to get in the bath together again. Toshiro had purred again, this time while awake, and Yukio had revelled in it. Of course the Omega had been severely embarrassed at first, but seemed to settle when Yukio explained how incredible a feeling it was for an Alpha to hear his mate purr happily in his care.

Now that they were cleaned and fed, Yukio had gotten Toshiro to put on some comfortable clothes – though it meant taking from his nest – before they finally settled on the couch. Cuddling and exhausted, but happier than they had ever been. It was utter bliss.

They hadn’t heard thunder since the night before the heat, and both the wind and rain seemed to have eased off. Through the large windows behind the bar across the room, Yukio could see the city of New York again. It was no longer hidden behind thick rain and large charcoal coloured clouds. The view was far clearer, the rain more easy, and over a faraway part of the city, the sun appeared to be peeping through the clouds.

Storm Hyorinmaru was over.

“I’ll be able to get my suppressants soon,” Toshiro hummed.

Yukio nodded in agreement, though he didn’t plan on letting Toshiro go back to Brooklyn on his own so soon after his heat. He didn’t want to risk it if there were any lingering notes in his scent that another Alpha could pick up.

Tomorrow, Yukio would return to work and catch up on the state of his business and of the city’s weather forecast, and then maybe they could plan a trip to Brooklyn.

Before his heat, Toshiro had promised to think about moving in with Yukio, but the Alpha supposed he would need more time – heats weren’t really conducive environments for mulling over big life decisions.

It was going to be hard to be without Toshiro again. They had spent the week together, but with the heat, it had felt much longer, in the best way possible. It was hard for Yukio to imagine the penthouse empty again, to remember what it was like to sleep alone in his cold king bed.

Yukio didn’t want to think about it.

Toshiro must have sensed that he was thinking about it however, because the Omega flicked him on the nose.

“I’m not going anywhere tonight,” Toshiro murmured, sending Yukio a pointed look.

Yukio couldn’t help but grin.

“Do you promise?” he teased.

Toshiro’s smile was lazily but he nodded.

“Only if you promise to help me take down the nest.”

“It’s not staying up?” Yukio asked, surprised that Toshiro would want to move out of his nest and tear it down so quickly. Clearly he wasn’t one of the year round nesters Yukio had read about.

“I want to sleep in your bed tonight,” Toshiro murmured. “I miss a mattress. I miss a tidy room.”

Yukio chuckled at that, and kissed Toshiro’s temple, agreeing easily to help.

Except, when the time came, Toshiro didn’t actually let him help. Well, Yukio was allowed to lift and carry, but not place anything – unless Toshiro told him it could be washed and he would be able to place the relevant items in the laundry hamper.

As it turned out, Toshiro had just the tiniest of ‘year round nester’ in him, and it was enough for him to need to place specific items around the room. He laid the pillows out in a way that he liked them, layered up the sheets and blankets so they would be – quote – ‘comforting’. Yukio’s onesies would hung by the door, where their scent would wash over the person walking into the room on entry. It was ‘calming’, apparently. Toshiro fluttered around the bedroom, making the bed and tidying until it was a very relaxed and deconstructed version of his old nest. Yukio leaned against the threshold and grinned – his room, while it still looked like a bedroom and not a nest, was very much being built for the both of them. Toshiro was building a place that he intended to spend a lot of time in.

“I don’t want the cleaners coming in here,” Toshiro told Yukio as he made tight, hospital corners around the bed. “I’ll clean this room.”

Yukio smirked. “What about when it’s just me here? I don’t want to clean.”

“Well you won’t be alone,” Toshiro pointed out, now reaching over the bed to re-fluff the pillows for the third time. “I’m moving in.”

Yukio’s eyes snapped up to Toshiro, his heart skipping a beat.

“You’re moving in?” he clarified.

“Well if that’s still okay?” Toshiro paused his fluffing and turned back to Yukio, concern in his eyes that he might have overstepped.

“Of course it’s okay,” Yukio breathed, a smile bursting out over his lips as he chuckled.

Toshiro, seemingly satisfied with that, returned to fluffing the pillows.

“Okay good, because I was going to have to move out of my flat anyway,” Toshiro explained. “I can’t afford it on an apprentice chef wage.”

Yukio’s grin widened.

“You’re going to take up my offer?” Yukio asked excitedly.

“Yoruichi’s offer,” Toshiro corrected. “And yes, but I will still pay rent here, because I will do extra hours in the bar to make up for it.”

“No you won’t,” Yukio scoffed, but Toshiro ignored him.

“Now I can’t pay as much rent as I want to, nor as much as a normal hotel guest,” Toshiro sighed sadly, frowning down into the curtains over the window that he was now scenting himself, “but I am hoping that since I am dating the owner, I can repay him in sexual favours and roast dinners.”

He threw Yukio a smirk and the hotel owner laughed at that.

“I think we can work out an arrangement,” Yukio grinned smugly.

That arrangement would be that Toshiro would move in and live with him free of charge, and would work his one job as an apprentice chef, but it was probably an argument for another day. For tonight, Yukio was too happy to disagree. He let Toshiro have it, and strode over to his boyfriend, scooping him up into his arms and throwing him down onto the bed.

“Hey, I just made this bed!” Toshiro squawked as Yukio laughed.

Further indignant squawks were drowned however, when Yukio captured Toshiro’s lips and kissed his Omega passionately. He was so utterly ecstatic, and poured all that happiness into Toshiro who relented and kissed him back with just as much desire.

Yukio pulled away for a moment, resting his forehead on Toshiro’s as they breathed together, breathless and swallowing each other’s scents.

“This is the happiest I have ever been, Toshiro, and it’s all because of you,” Yukio murmured. “I love you so much.”

Toshiro shook his head gently.

“I’m the lucky one,” he told Yukio, a smile gracing his lips. “I love you too. Words don’t exist to explain how much.”

Words didn’t need too – Yukio knew, and then they were kissing again fiercely.

The heat was done, but Yukio and Toshiro certainly weren’t.

* * *

“Oh my god, you did not live here,” Yukio stared at Toshiro’s shoebox bedroom in his Brooklyn flat.

“Well there is a lot of storm damage,” Toshiro defended, tone unfazed as he shuffled about the room, collecting whatever he could that was worth taking with them.

Storm Hyorinmaru had passed over a week ago, and Toshiro’s heat just a couple of days before that. Satisfied that his scent was once again sufficiently blocked by the soap and scent-blocking patches, Toshiro had been able to return to his small flat to retrieve his suppressant and whatever else he wanted to take back to the penthouse.

It was official, Yukio was getting a roommate! And a gorgeous one at that. The young hotel owner was beyond excited, having already cleared space in his closet and bathroom drawers for Toshiro’s own items. Though, looking around the current state of Toshiro’s old room, Yukio was starting to think maybe he had cleared too much space.

The room was destroyed.

According to his roommates, Rangiku and Momo, the heavy rain had flooded the small flat – a pre-existing hole in the roof (there had a hole in the roof this whole time?!) had only grown and the windows had leaked. That was before fierce wind blew a stone into Toshiro’s bedroom window and smashed right through. The Omega’s room had been almost completely destroyed from the rain and wind.

Yukio hated to think what might have happened to his Omega if Toshiro had managed to sneak out of the hotel the first night of the storm. There would have been very little difference to his days on the streets.

Most of his clothes were soaking wet, others starting to grow mould. His bed was drenched and covered in dirt and glass from the broken window. The floor and walls had serious water damage. Yukio was glad that Toshiro had agreed to move in now for more than his own selfish reasons – there was no way he could let his boyfriend return here to live.

And that was just the storm damage alone.

The flat – irrelevant to the storm – was not a nice place. It was a shoebox, smaller than any of the Hans Hotel suites. The only thing that made it look bigger than it was, was the fact the three residents between them didn’t own a lot of furniture, leaving the little space open. The lights flickered, the heating didn’t work, there was no gas for the kitchen and there was no internet. Toshiro didn’t even have bed frame – just a thin mattress. He didn’t own anything, other than his phone and the charger – both of which were second hand from Rangiku. He had books, all that had been gifts, though those too were now largely destroyed.

That was probably the only thing that Toshiro seemed upset about as they discovered the damage.

The Omega suddenly gasped, turning sharply to Yukio, a soggy Leo bookmark in his hand, the bottom half of which broke away and fell to the floor. Yukio recognised it immediately as the forty cent bookmark he had bought Toshiro from a charity store – it was all he had wanted for his birthday.

Toshiro stared it, his eyes watery.

Yukio stepped into the room and brought Toshiro into his arms.

“You got me this,” Toshiro murmured sadly into the hug.

“I’ll get you another one,” Yukio promised him. “Maybe a Sagittarius this time?”

Toshiro nodded eventually and Yukio sighed and released him.

“Okay well I think this is it then,” Toshiro murmured, turning away to collect his box that he had been filling up.

“There’s nothing in it.” Yukio stated, eyebrows raised as he looked down into Toshiro’s box.

It wasn’t entirely empty. His suppressants had been saved from the storm, having been stowed away in the tiny side table drawer. A couple of pairs of underwear, and a pair of socks had survived, and a can of deodorant. That was it – the entire box of Toshiro’s life.

“I might need to wear your clothes a little longer,” Toshiro grimaced.

Thankfully Yukio was only a little bit bigger than Toshiro, so his boyfriend could get away with wearing most of his clothes, provided he used a belt around the pants and tucked his shirt in so it looked like less of a dress.

“Well go shopping this afternoon,” Yukio told him, and immediately Toshiro opened his mouth to protest but Yukio waved him off. “Nothing fancy, I promise.”

Toshiro pouted, but didn’t disagree.

Sighing, the Omega picked up his near empty box and together, they left the room. Toshiro hugged Rangiku and Momo goodbye – the two girls were also packing up their stuff as they had found a nicer place together in Queens for a similar budget. Yukio gave them his phone number, and made them promise to call him if they needed anything.

Eventually Yukio and Toshiro made it back down to Yukio’s limo and climbed in the back together. Toshiro cuddled into his side as Yukio directed the driver to take them to the newest hotel Yukio had purchased – located just a few blocks away. It wasn’t going to be a Hans Hotel, however. It was going to be a _Toshiro._

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

“Are you almost ready, Yukio?” Toshiro’s voice called from the living room. “The car will be here soon.”

Yukio rolled his eyes as he tied his tie in the mirror – Toshiro was always one to fuss over their punctuality. It was Yukio’s event, he would get there when he damn well pleased, and everyone would wait for him.

Satisfied with his tie, the hotel owner exited the bedroom, finding his Omega husband playing with their toddler daughter on her play mat. Across the room, ‘Aunt Rangiku’ stood, folding the last of little Koriko’s laundry.

Yukio grinned down at the scene. He and Toshiro had adopted Koriko when she was a newborn, but now she was almost two. She was very lively, and cheeky like her live in au pair, Rangiku. Toshiro had been grateful to have his old Omega friend close and looking after Koriko while he and Yukio worked, and Yukio had to admit, Rangiku was a natural carer. She was expecting too, with her husband Gin, the pair expecting their first born in time for Christmas.

Toshiro clocked Yukio’s entrance and smiled back up at the Alpha.

“What are you grinning at?” he asked.

“How lucky I got,” Yukio answered with a chuckle.

“How many times do I need to tell you?” Toshiro rolled his eyes, standing up and scooping up Koriko. “I’m the lucky one.”

Not long after Toshiro had moved in all those years ago, Yukio had figured out what his legacy was going to be. He was going to strive to end homelessness in New York City and all over the world, all the while expanding his family’s hotel empire.

He had bought a bunch of low level hotels, and was employing homeless staff to work in them, starting with those who had volunteered to help throughout the storm. The hotels were of a lower budget, ranging in two to three stars, attracting families and business men that couldn’t afford the upper range hotels. Yukio was branding them under a different title, one that separated the levels of hotels and would keep his elitist clients at the Hans Hotels happy. These new hotels were to be go under the name of ‘Toshiro Hotels’ – after the very man who had inspired them. Yukio had initially bought three in the city, the Toshiro Brooklyn, and the Toshiro Staten Island, and the Toshiro the Bronx. That last one was a mouthful but most places in the Bronx were.

Toshiro of course wasn’t entirely thrilled about having his name plastered over three hotels across the city, with plans for more over the world’s greatest cities, but he was completely supportive of Yukio’s plan. He was humbled to be the inspiration behind it all.

Yukio wished he could go back in time and save Toshiro earlier, but he couldn’t. He could, perhaps, save a future Toshiro though.

Yukio had received three hundred job applications from New York City’s homeless population, and he had hired every one of them. Of course, he had expected a few wildcards to backfire on him, but the blond had made a promise to himself to give each person who applied a chance. If they were wise, they would use this opportunity to save themselves, just as Toshiro had when he had been hired to work in the bar by Byakuya. Almost all of them had made the most of their opportunity.

During the opening year of the ‘Toshiro Hotels’, over fifty percent of Yukio’s staff roster consisted of the formerly homeless. They worked the basic jobs and received a basic wage, but they had accommodation in shared hotel rooms and meals were free. It had been designed to get them back on their feet – they would be trained in their respect jobs, cleaned up and assisted back into the real world when they were ready. In the ten years between then and now, hundreds of Yukio’s once homeless staff had been able to turn their lives around, some of them moving off into other ventures, others staying with the company and moving up the ranks.

“You look very handsome tonight, Mr Hans,” Toshiro grinned approaching Yukio and greeting him with a chaste kiss.

Yukio returned the brief kiss with enthusiasm before he pulled back and took little Koriko from Toshiro’s arms and held her on his hip, bouncing her gently. Toshiro grinned at them as Yukio found his eyes wandering back to his Omega. Toshiro was sharply dressed, in a new black suit that hugged his figure beautifully.

“You look beautiful, Mr Hans,” Yukio shot back at him, a chuckle on his tongue. He loved calling Toshiro that.

The Omega flushed and battered his cheek gently.

“We have to go,” Toshiro reminded Yukio, though the Alpha suspected it was in an attempt to distract from his pink cheeks.

Yukio sighed and nodded, and handed Koriko to Rangiku who had swanned over.

“Night, Daddies!” Rangiku called, waving and Koriko copied her.

“Night, Daddies!” she waved, her blue eyes bright as she pushed her messy blond hair out of her eyes.

They waved goodbye and blew her kisses before they ducked out of the penthouse and strode towards the lift.

Tonight, Yukio was being recognised at the International Hotels Association awards dinner for his ‘Second Chances Program’. It was being hosted at the Hans Hotel Hamptons, which was quiet a drive from Manhattan but it had the largest banquet hall to accommodate all the guests that would be there tonight.

“I can’t believe it has been ten years since you started this program,” Toshiro murmured in the elevator. “You have changed so many lives, mine especially.”

Toshiro had built himself up under Yoruichi’s guidance. Having completed his apprenticeship and excelled in his cooking career, Toshiro had now opened his own restaurant in Manhattan (with his own well-earned money, since Yukio had been denied the opportunity to help) and already had three Michelin stars. Forever the prodigy, Toshiro was becoming quite famous in his own right, with two cook books out and another on the way.

Of course, the Hans Hotel brand had been sad to lose Toshiro as a chef, but Yukio knew that Toshiro needed to do this for himself. He wanted to be a great chef, in a restaurant that was entirely his own – not one his husband owned or had set up for him.

Thus Yoruichi continued on as Head Chef at the Hans Hotel Manhattan, and Soifon had moved to France to run the kitchen in Yukio’s Hans Hotel Paris when Toshiro had slid into her Sous Chef role six years ago.

“To think it was one little storm that changed all this,” Yukio chuckled and Toshiro threw him an unimpressed look.

“Storm Hyorinmaru was a massive storm,” the Omega complained. “It shut down New York City for a whole week.”

These days Toshiro didn’t flinch so much as the sounds of thunder, unless he was outside at the time. Yukio’s smirk was wide as he pulled Toshiro into his arms, hugging his little Omega close.

The storm had been huge, but that storm’s name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, and he had come into Yukio’s life and swept the twenty-two year old millionaire hotel owner off his feet.

Yukio kissed his temple, “It’s been worth every moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it – my first ever omegaverse (super intimidating to write btw). Hope you all enjoyed it! Please drop a quick comment and kudos if you did :)
> 
> Thank you and stay safe xx

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two which I will get up as soon as I get a chance to edit it :)
> 
> For those of you reading the Yukio x Toshiro (or YukiShiro as we call it) for the first time and are enjoying it, head over to my page to find another work called 'The Pavlov Theory'.  
> I also recommend the YukioShiro pieces by Reijin_Hakumei and LethanWolf - they're both amazing authors for this pairing!
> 
> If you would like to join our discord server for more fic exchanges and writing challenges, here is our joining link: https://discord.gg/Zh8N2Ra  
> See you there! <3


End file.
